


Лети!

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Single work, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Юре четырнадцать, он готовится к своему первому взрослому сезону и верит в очень странные сказки. Вите двадцать семь, его спортивная карьера близится к завершению, и он уже давно ни во что не верит.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: ББ-квест (макси)





	1. Здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: ["Таинственный лес"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628797)

_Где рассыпаны звёзды, земляника да кости по полянам_  
Алиса «Стерх»

За окном завывал Буран. Николай уже дважды выходил проверить, в порядке ли пёс, вдруг застрял в ограде или провалился в сугроб. Но нет, тот сидел на протоптанной дорожке, повернувшись мордой к заиндевевшему лесу, и заунывно, с подскуливаниями выл. Заходить в дом он отказывался наотрез, даже ухом не повёл, когда Николай звал с крыльца. Словно чувствовал, как что-то надвигалось, или кого-то ждал.

Если бы жена была жива, то непременно сказала бы: «Гостей зазывает». Но она умерла пятнадцать лет назад, не успев подержать на руках их единственного внука.

Николай ещё раз выглянул из окна кухни — картина не изменилась, пёс всё так же смотрел в сторону леса и выл в низкое зимнее небо. Внук успокоил бы его в два счёта, но Юра ушёл, и раньше завтрашнего утра его можно было не ждать.

Николай накинул тулуп, всунул ноги в валенки и вышел во двор.

— Чего ты волнуешься? Бурю зовёшь? — Он потрепал пса по лохматой голове, прихватил длинный серый мех за ушами и слабо потянул. — Идём в дом. Скоро стемнеет, и мороз давит. Сколько можно петь?

Буран запрокинул голову, кося на хозяина тёмным глазом и всем своим видом показывая, что слова его не убедили. Николай запустил пальцы глубже в шерсть и ухватил пса за холку, чтобы объяснить, что игры закончились и пора слушаться, как вдруг где-то вдалеке раздался механический шум похожий на клёкот, но более резкий, какой-то отчаянный и задыхающийся. Шум становился всё громче. Уже через минуту клёкот разбавил тонкий свист, а следом — рёв, и внезапно всё оборвалось глухим звуком удара. Николай замер, не выпуская собачий мех из пальцев, и внимательно присмотрелся к серому небу. На слух получилось определить только приблизительное направление, но этого было слишком мало, чтобы принимать решения. А заснеженный лес безмолвствовал. 

Всё это было очень подозрительно. Кому понадобилось летать под вечер над заповедником? Тем более, после предупреждения о приближающейся непогоде. И главное — что случилось с незваными гостями?

Николай простоял во дворе минут десять, наблюдая за небом и поглаживая пса, когда наконец на северо-западе над верхушками деревьев показался столб чёрного дыма. Вокруг разливалась звенящая тишина, только Буран снова начал тихо скулить.

— Давай-ка прогуляемся, — решил Николай, и пёс в ответ согласно вильнул хвостом. — Сейчас ружьё захвачу и сразу пойдём.

Буран уверенно рысил по сугробам и то и дело поглядывал назад, как бы говоря: «Не отставай! Я знаю куда идти». Николай скользил на снегоступах следом. Они отошли от дома километра на полтора, когда пёс замер в стойке и коротко тявкнул. Чужой.

Николай удобнее перехватил ружьё и стал пробираться сквозь заснеженный валежник. Воздух всё отчётливее пах керосином и горячим железом. Внезапно лес впереди расступился свежей просекой. Деревья были переломаны, снег вспахан, а в конце образовавшейся проплешины лежала догоравшая бесформенная груда металла. Кто бы ни летал над заповедником, он уже отлетался. Одно можно было сказать точно — рухнувшая машина была гражданской.

Побродив вокруг места крушения, они не обнаружили никаких следов. Внутри перекорёженного выгоревшего салона смутно угадывались останки трёх человек, но Николай не стал бы утверждать наверняка. Он молча постоял пару минут, почтив память ушедших, а потом свистнул Бурану.

— Возвращаемся. Надо участковому сообщить. Их будут искать.

Пёс тонко возбуждённо повизгивал и смотрел в чащу. Наверное, рядом бродила волчья стая. Воздух звенел от приближавшейся снежной бури. Николай уже в который раз за вечер поглядел на небо и подумал о том, что нужно попасть домой прежде, чем непогода обрушится на заповедник, чтобы успеть позвонить. Да и мёрзнуть не хотелось. Заблудиться в этом лесу им не грозило, но зачем искушать судьбу.

Снег посыпал, когда они поднялись на крыльцо. Николай благодарно кивнул темневшему небу, дождавшемуся, пока путники окажутся под крышей, и распахнул дверь, пропуская вперёд пса, который всё оглядывался на лес.

Николай сбросил верхнюю одежду, обмёл веником слабо сопротивлявшегося Бурана, чтобы стряхнуть снег, набившийся в длинную шерсть. Потом набрал знакомого участкового и рассказал о печальной находке.

— Хреново, — протянул Сеня из трубки. — Из райцентра уже звонили. В этом вертолёте, похоже, какие-то шишки московские были, хотели посмотреть красоты первозданной природы. — Он помолчал. — Дядь Коль, давай аккуратнее. Говорят, сильная буря идёт.

Николай на это только усмехнулся:

— Не волнуйся. За мной присмотрят, как и всегда.

Они поговорили ещё. Про родных и близких, вспомнили последнюю встречу минувшим летом. Связь начала прерываться. Уже прощаясь, Сеня предупредил:

— Пока погода не установится, гостей можешь не ждать. Если бы кто-нибудь выжил — были бы и спасатели, и следователи, а так…

Николай понимающе промолчал и отключился.

Метель заходила не спеша, пока ещё слабый ветер нёс крупные снежинки мимо окон, лес в пятидесяти метрах от дома казался тёмной волной, неотвратимо катившей вперёд. Очень скоро он растворится в белом снежном вихре, а голос бури заглушит треск дров в печке. Хорошая ночь, правильная. Именно такой и должна быть самая длинная ночь года — конец и начало всего.

Николай снова накинул тулуп и сходил к поленнице, перенёс в сени запас дров и снеговую лопату, проверил дизельный генератор в пристройке и живность в хлеву, закрыл все ставни с наветренной стороны. Буран беспокойно потявкивал и вилял хвостом, но спускаться с крыльца не решался и заскочил в дом, стоило лишь открыть дверь.

Они поужинали и устроились рядом с печкой. Николай на диване слушал, как поёт метель в трубе, а пёс на своей лежанке продолжал беспокойно крутить головой. От телевизора в такую погоду толку было не больше, чем от козла молока. Метель экранировала землю, и сигнал спутника просто не доходил до приёмника антенны.

Прошло довольно много времени, на улице окончательно стемнело, а метель всё набирала силу. Буран внезапно вскочил на лапы и с лаем бросился к входной двери. Успевшему задремать Николаю в завывании ветра послышался человеческий голос, звавший на помощь. Николай с кряхтением поднялся с дивана, подхватил ружьё и направился вслед за псом. Голос стал громче, а в первую, уличную, дверь кто-то заколотил. Стоило её распахнуть, как в сени ворвалась непогода. В мгновение ока накрыв деревянный пол слоем колкого снега, она взметнула к потолку висевшие на стене снасти, раскидала пристроенные в углу мётлы, попыталась вырвать дверную ручку из пальцев. Вместе с нею в сени ввалился человек, сделал ровно два шага и рухнул как подкошенный.

Николай с усилием захлопнул дверь, накинул на место щеколду и развернулся к лежавшему ничком человеку. Городской. Откуда он взялся в зимнем лесу, если не из разбившегося вертолёта? И как выжил при крушении? В яркой красно-белой куртке, лыжных красных же штанах и высоких зимних ботинках он был абсолютно чужим здесь. Буран вился рядом, обнюхивал гостя и радостно вилял хвостом — незнакомец ему явно понравился. Николай вздохнул, закинул ружьё на плечо, подхватил бесчувственное тело подмышки и волоком потащил в комнату — весил незнакомец прилично.

Устроив его на диване, Николай расстегнул куртку, откинул капюшон и присмотрелся — молодой мужчина, скорее — парень, около двадцати пяти, ухоженный, светлокожий, совершенно непохожий на местных, совсем как Юра. Он ещё несколько секунд рассматривал начинающее розоветь лицо, а потом принялся стаскивать с парня промёрзшую одежду. Оставив лишь трусы и футболку с символикой какого-то спортивного клуба, Николай накрыл его шерстяным одеялом и повернулся к Бурану:

— Сторожи.

А сам раскинул одежду рядом с печкой, чтобы просохла. Потом сходил на кухню, поставил на огонь чайник, вернулся в комнату. Парень не шевелился. Николай не торопясь сдвинул одеяло и осмотрел его ступни и кисти рук. Пальцы на ногах покраснели и чуть опухли, но серьёзного обморожения можно было не опасаться. Он как раз успел вернуть одеяло на место, когда ритм дыхания гостя изменился. Послышался долгий выдох, веки задрожали и медленно поднялись, мутный взгляд скользнул по комнате. А уже через секунду парень подобравшись сидел на диване, придерживал сползавшее одеяло одной рукой и не спускал с Николая внимательных глаз.

— Здравствуйте. — Голос его звучал хрипло и настороженно, страха или растерянности в нём не было ни грамма. И это было странно. Николай частенько выводил из леса заплутавших туристов, страх был нормальной реакцией на потерю направления и незнакомую обстановку. Но этот, похоже, был тренированным. Военный? Спасатель? Николай скользнул взглядом по длинной спутанной чёлке. Точно нет.

— Как тебя зовут? — Спросил он, глядя парню прямо в глаза, и на секунду показалось, что смотрит он в бездонный колодец. Очень знакомое, в общем-то, было ощущение. Парень, вообще, был как будто бы знаком. Вот только вспомнить, где они могли раньше встречаться, никак не удавалось.

— Витя.

Заминка, предшествовавшая ответу, была почти незаметна. Но всё-таки она была.

Николай тоже представился. Витя, всё ещё подрагивая от холода, крепко пожал протянутую ладонь и уточнил:

— А отчество? Неудобно как-то…

— Зови дедом Колей, я привык.

Витя быстро оглядел комнату, будто боялся увидеть толпу внучат, и, не заметив ни одного, заметно расслабился.

Николай дал ему немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, и ушёл на кухню, а через несколько минут вернулся с тёплым сладким чаем, в котором травяной настойки было больше, чем, собственно, кипятка, и принялся выяснять, что же произошло. Витя крутил кружку в красных подрагивавших пальцах, отпивал мелкими глотками и медленно, взвешивая каждую фразу, рассказывал о том, как изнывал от скуки, застряв в краевом центре из-за накладок с транспортом. Как решил развеяться и слетать на экскурсию к замёрзшему лесному озеру. Уже в вертолёте познакомился с двумя попутчиками, тоже приезжими. И они действительно увидели озеро, покрытое прозрачным как стекло льдом, через который можно было рассмотреть разноцветные камешки на дне, слабо колыхавшиеся водоросли и сонных рыб, лениво шевеливших хвостами. Экскурсия удалась.

А на обратном пути что-то пошло не так. Пилот нервничал и вызывал базу, но связь постоянно прерывалась, и видимость упала почти до нуля. Затем случилось совсем страшное — вертолёт начал крениться то в одну, то в другую сторону и неконтролируемо снижаться. Из-за этой болтанки Витя почти отключился, а когда пришёл в себя, оказалось, что он лежал на заснеженном склоне сопки. Наверное, выпал из кабины прежде, чем вертолёт рухнул в тайгу. Как добрался до дома лесничего, Витя не помнил.

Николай слушал рассказ и внимательно наблюдал. То, что Витя врал, причём врал намерено, было ясно как божий день. Но зачем?

— Ты в бегах? Убил кого-то?

— Что? — Тот выглядел искренне шокированным. — Нет!

— Но что-то скрываешь. — Николай проследил, как Витин взгляд метнулся к ружью на стене, зацепился за Бурана, лежавшего на полу, и намертво приклеился к собаке. Витя плотнее завернулся в одеяло, нахохлился и сидел молча, словно воды в рот набрал.

Настаивать на ответе Николай не стал. Сбегавшие от закона в тайгу выглядели совсем иначе. А Витя был благополучным, холёным и непуганым. Поэтому Николай просто сменил тему.

— Связи с внешним миром не будет, пока буря не утихнет. Это может произойти завтра, а может через неделю. Так что устраивайся поудобнее.

Он выдал Вите тёплую одежду, накормил горячим ужином и оставил спать на диване возле печки, свободной комнаты в доме всё равно не было. Того, судя по всему, всё устраивало. Он возился с Бураном, который с радостью улёгся поближе к новому знакомому.

— Это кавказская овчарка?

Николай стоял на пороге спальни и лишь коротко кивнул в ответ, прежде чем пожелать спокойной ночи. Он уже погасил свет и лёг, когда услышал невесёлый голос:

— Далеко же тебя занесло от дома, дружище. А меня — так и ещё дальше.

* * *

Витя лежал на спине, заложив руки за голову, следил за неясными тенями, скользившими по потолку, слушал завывания пурги в печной трубе и пофыркивания Бурана, устроившегося рядом с диваном. Под одеялом было тепло, тело наконец-то перестало колотить от холода, но нервная дрожь то и дело возвращалась, и сон никак не шёл.

Дед Коля погасил свет, пожелал спокойной ночи и оставил его в большой комнате. Выходившие на север окна были наглухо закрыты ставнями, тихо поскрипывавшими под порывами ветра, а в единственное окно, обращённое на восток, к лесу, не было видно ни зги.

Обстановка располагала к размышлениям, в голове бесконечным хороводом кружились воспоминания. Те, которыми Витя не стал делиться, с которыми для начала хотелось разобраться самому. Что из произошедшего было настоящим, а что — лишь плодом разгулявшегося воображения? У страха, как известно, глаза велики. Нужно было успокоиться, подумать о чём-то обыденном. Например, о завершившихся соревнованиях.

Чемпионат прошёл без неожиданностей. Витя получил заслуженное золото и несколько дней отдыха, выслушал от Милы и Гоши поздравления с днём рождения, а от дяди Яши жёсткое требование: «Отдохни. Подумай хорошенько. Только не бухай». Витя без энтузиазма покивал. Он прекрасно понимал, о чём говорил тренер, но думать об этом не хотел.

Осенью на Капе он с трудом докатал произвольную. После последнего квада правое колено просто отказалось сгибаться. Разумеется, Витя на лету перекроил конец программы, и никто ничего не заметил. Никто, кроме тренера. По настоянию последнего Витя прошёл обследование, показавшее дегенеративные изменения суставов и позвоночника — закономерные и неудивительные. В рекомендациях значилось: «избегать чрезмерных нагрузок и травм», «регулярные курсы поддерживающей терапии» и «немедленная реабилитация». «Ха-ха», — сказал Витя, читая это. К финалу Гран-при его по-быстрому подлатали. Ну а дальше — он сделал вид, что никаких рекомендаций не получал. Без эксцессов выступил на национальных и планировал так же спокойно докатать до конца сезона. Что будет делать после, он не загадывал.

Выполнив обязательную программу по наставлениям, дядя Яша отбыл в Питер. Гоша и Мила улетели вместе с ним, встречать новый год с близкими и любимыми. Мелкого ещё раньше, сразу после завершения юниорских, забрал кто-то из родственников.

А Витя зачем-то остался в чужом, промёрзшем насквозь городе. Про накладки с транспортом он соврал, если бы захотел — улетел бы вместе со всеми. Но дома его никто не ждал. Только Маккачин, безгранично преданный, бескорыстно любящий, но всё-таки просто пёс. Во время Витиных бесконечных разъездов он оставался за городом под присмотром у давней знакомой, гонял чаек по берегу залива и белок среди редких сосен. О нём можно было не волноваться.

Сейчас проблема была в другом. Если непогода действительно затянется, то Витя застрянет здесь надолго и не успеет явиться к назначенному тренером сроку. Вначале дядя Яша решит, что он ушёл в загул, будет страшно злиться и обзванивать друзей и дальних родственников. Потом кто-нибудь из них обратится в полицию, а дальше — «Шок! Сенсация! Золотой призёр чемпионата России пропал без вести после награждения!»

Витя невольно скривился и перевернулся на бок. С одной стороны, бесплатный пиар, с другой, после возвращения достанут до печёнок. «Если ты вообще вернёшься», — пронеслась в голове не понятно откуда взявшаяся мысль.

В последнее время Витя частенько думал о том, что в его жизни чего-то не хватает. Он ни за что не сумел бы выразить эту потребность словами. Она, как навязчивое комариное гудение, не причиняла ощутимых неудобств, но раздражала до нервного тика.

Наверное, в поисках этого чего-то он и решил приобщиться к девственной природе. Пусть до двадцатисемилетия оставалось целых четыре дня, отметить день рождения путешествием к реликтовому озеру, показалось жестом необычным и красивым. Говоря откровенно, именно склонность к позёрству и завела Витю в неведомые таёжные дебри, попутно лишив душевного равновесия и едва не стоив жизни.

Глядя из иллюминатора снижающегося вертолёта на почти идеальный ледяной круг озера, окружённого заиндевевшими елями, Витя на долю секунды действительно испытал душевный подъём, словно он вот-вот мог прикоснуться к чему-то неведомому и прекрасному. Но когда вертолёт приземлился, он не почувствовал ничего. Ни трепета, ни восторга, ни тайны. Вместе с попутчиками побродил по прозрачному льду, безрезультатно пытаясь снова вызвать в себе хотя бы отголосок той эйфории, что накрыла его в воздухе.

Когда пилот объявил, что погода портится и пора возвращаться, Витя с облегчением забрался в кабину и застегнул ремни. И с этого момента всё пошло наперекосяк. Вертолёт поднялся в воздух и лёг на обратный курс, видимость стремительно падала, вскоре они летели в плотном молочно-белом тумане, словно вдруг попали в облако. Даже сидя на заднем сиденье, Витя слышал, как пилот ругался сквозь зубы, что водит их кто-то. Тогда Витя не придал значения этим словам, но сейчас, в темноте, они приобрели зловещий оттенок.

А затем начало происходить нечто необъяснимое. Под порывами шквального ветра машину трясло и отчаянно швыряло из стороны в сторону. В какой-то момент за окнами замелькали верхушки деревьев, дверь с Витиной стороны отъехала назад, ремни безопасности лопнули, пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в сиденье, разжались словно сами собой, и Витя вывалился на покрытый снегом склон. Рухнул в большой сугроб, ничего себе не отбил и не сломал. Долгую минуту лежал не двигаясь и не мигая смотрел вверх, на вал тумана, стремительно катившийся прочь. В голове звенела пустота, в тот момент даже страха не было. Страх пришёл позже, когда Витя сумел подняться на ноги и увидел, как вертолёт упал в лес. Именно тогда Витя чётко осознал, что стоит в средине нигде, что на многие сотни километров вокруг нет ни одной живой души и что жить на таком морозе ему осталось от силы несколько часов.

Последняя мысль помогла стряхнуть оцепенение. Он стянул перчатку и завозился, пытаясь не расстёгивая куртку достать телефон. А когда получилось — обречённо уставился на абсолютно мёртвый, густо усыпанный трещинами экран. И даже понимание того, что сеть здесь вряд ли ловила, не спасло от стремительно накатившего отчаяния. Сцепив до хруста зубы и стиснув кулаки, Витя смотрел на бескрайнее заснеженное море деревьев и дышал на счёт «три». Привычное упражнение помогло вернуть самообладание, в голове немного прояснилось.

Их будут искать. Возможно не сразу, но обязательно найдут место крушения. В новостях постоянно рассказывали о найденных останках и чёрных ящиках. Значит, нужно добраться до рухнувшего вертолёта, может быть кто-нибудь выжил. Даже если нет, в кабине можно укрыться от ветра, снега и диких животных. Там должна быть аптечка, какая-нибудь еда, возможно, тёплая одежда или спальный мешок. Размышляя об этом, Витя упорно продирался сквозь ветки и сугробы и изо всех сил гнал прочь панику.

Чтобы привести мысли в порядок, он попытался думать о насущном, например, о диких животных. Кто здесь мог водиться? Тигры? Нет, это гораздо восточнее. Волки? Определённо. Медведи? Витя сбился в шага и замер, прислушиваясь к шорохам леса.

— Медведи зимой спят, — успокоил он себя и стал пробираться дальше, продолжая тихий монолог, — между деревьями ветер почти не дует, не замёрзну. Снега полно, от жажды не умру.

Звук собственного голоса странным образом дарил уверенность, что всё будет хорошо. Которая, впрочем, таяла с каждым пройденным метром. Витя упрямо сжимал зубы и старательно гнал прочь мысли о том, что он, возможно, ходил по кругу. Когда-то давно он читал, что человек подсознательно обходит все препятствия с одной стороны и, если не видит чёткого ориентира, то неизбежно отклоняется от намеченного курса. Так что Витя вслух считал ёлки и лавировал между ними, как лыжник на слаломной трассе.

Каким чудом он не заблудился среди дремучего леса, осталось загадкой даже для него, но так или иначе, он добрался до места крушения и нашёл лишь обгоревший остов. В первый момент у Вити сердце оборвалось, надежда на спасение почти угасла, но тут он заметил явно человеческий след, уходивший от просеки в чащу, и пошёл по нему. След был чётким, и Витя вновь воспрянул духом.

А тайга словно издевалась или решила проверить Витю на прочность. Быстро сгустились сумерки. Пошёл снег. Поначалу крупные снежинки почти нехотя планировали на землю, но очень скоро снег повалил сплошной стеной, к тому же снова поднялся ветер. След постепенно замело, и последняя ниточка к спасению оборвалась. Витя отчаянно пытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, но в голову как назло ничего путного не приходило. Единственным выходом оставалось укрыться под густыми ветвями, закопаться в снег и ждать, пока утихнет метель.

В снежной круговерти он с трудом разглядел раскидистую ель, опустившую пушистые лапы к самой земле, и вдруг услышал голос, звавший его по имени. Витя заозирался, но вокруг него были лишь снег и тайга. Однако неуловимо знакомый голос продолжал звать, и Витя сумел сообразить откуда идёт звук. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в ту сторону. Приглянувшаяся ель осталась позади, и Вите показалось, что деревья стали реже. А через десяток метров он внезапно выбрался на хорошо утоптанную тропу. Снег словно не задерживался на ней, сносимый ветром дальше. Тропа начиналась ровно в том месте, где Витя шагнул на неё из чащи, буквально возникла у него под ногами.

Он оглянулся, убедился, что назад дороги нет, и почти бегом кинулся вперёд. Бежать сквозь пургу в зимней одежде было тяжело, дыхание сбилось, в правом боку кололо, но сбавлять скорость было страшно. А вдруг тропа исчезнет так же, как след чуть раньше?

Он не знал, как долго бежал, чувства времени и расстояния сбоили, никаких ориентиров вокруг не было; только ночь, ветер и снег. Наконец, лес расступился, и впереди забрезжил слабый свет. Витя из последних сил рванулся к нему и увидел самый обычный бревенчатый дом. Он помнил, как стучал в дверь и звал на помощь. Потом наступили темнота и долгожданное тепло.

Лёжа под одеялом, в тишине и безопасности, он удивлялся собственным реакциям на произошедшее. Там, в лесу ему и в голову не пришло задуматься, откуда вдруг появились тропа и дом, он просто воспользовался предоставленными возможностями, чтобы спастись от неизбежной смерти. А сейчас всё казалось сном, словно произошло с кем-то другим. Принимать собственные воспоминания за чистую монету было глупо. Несколько часов назад он был в шоковом состоянии, мозг работал в аварийном режиме и подкидывал странные видения, пытаясь прикрыть ими ужасающую реальность.

Не было в произошедшем никакой мистики, не было незаметаемой снегом тропы посреди чащи, и тихого голоса тоже не было. Были лишь крушение вертолёта, тайга, пурга и дом лесника, к которому Витя вышел благодаря воле случая и везению.

С этими мыслями он и уснул. А когда проснулся, последние страхи и сомнения растаяли в дневном свете. Ничего из привидевшегося вчера не было, а значит и говорить было не о чем.

Витя выбрался из-под одеяла, прошёлся по комнате. В незакрытое ставнями окно пробивался утренний свет, и всё ещё не было видно ничего, кроме летящего снега. Из кухни доносилась тихая возня — хозяин дома уже проснулся и занимался своими делами. Витя перешагнул через Бурана, который развалился на пороге, и поздоровался.

— Как самочувствие? — После обмена приветствиями поинтересовался дед Коля, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. По всей кухне были раскинуты сети, а он ряд за рядом просматривал ячейки, распутывал, кое-где затягивал узлы и надставлял леску.

Витя чувствовал себя так, словно проспал часов двенадцать, о чём и сообщил, и услышал в ответ:

— Четырнадцать. — На его недоумевающий взгляд дед Коля пояснил, — скоро полдень. Хорошо, что долго спал, значит восстановился.

Пока Витя занимался утренними гигиеническими процедурами и знакомился с концепцией уличного туалета, сети с кухни исчезли. К его возвращению на столе появилась глубокая тарелка, до краёв наполненная горячим мясным рагу, с каждым глотком которого мир становился лучше, а жизнь — веселее.

Дед Коля больше ни о чём не расспрашивал, как будто решил не тревожить пугающие воспоминания. Вместо этого принялся рассказывать сам. И к тому моменту, как рагу в тарелке закончилось, а посуда была вымыта, Витя узнал, что родился тот в Москве, а в эти края впервые попал в девятнадцать лет в составе стройбригады.

— Мы тянули железнодорожную ветку в обход горной гряды. Молодые, полные энтузиазма и веры в технический прогресс.

Дед Коля замолчал и смотрел прямо перед собой, погрузившись в воспоминания. Витя его не торопил, грел руки о бока глиняной чашки с травяным чаем и рассматривал круживший за окном снег.

— Весной, в самый разлив, меня придавило сорвавшейся с крана бетонной плитой.

Несчастные случаи не были для стройки редкостью. Когда плиту подняли, оказалось, что, у тогда ещё не деда, Коли были сломаны шесть рёбер, ключица и левое предплечье. Добраться до областного центра не было никакой возможности, вертолёт прилетал точно по расписанию — два раза в месяц.

— Меня отнесли к местному травнику, так мы его тогда звали. На сотни километров вокруг другого врача не было. Он собрал меня по осколкам, поил какими-то отварами, пел на до мною заунывные песни на своём языке. Он оказался потомственным шаманом. Пока кости срастались, я жил у него. Вначале лежал не двигаясь, потом стал понемногу ходить и помогать во дворе. У него была дочка, красавица с косами до пояса и глазами темнее самой тёмной ночи. Я влюбился без памяти, но так и не решился признаться.

Витя на это только улыбнулся, звучало наивно, но очень правдиво. А дед Коля смущённо почесал затылок и продолжил:

— Я пошёл на поправку. Стройка давно двинулась дальше, и я уехал домой.

Он рассказал, как следующие пять лет мотался по стране и нигде не мог найти покоя. Даже жениться собирался, но не сложилось. А однажды проснулся и понял, чего ему не хватает, собрал рюкзак и поехал на вокзал. Через шесть дней стоял перед ней. Хотел увести в столицу, познакомить с родителями, жить как все. Но она наотрез отказалась покидать свой лес. За два года до этого умер её отец, а здесь обязательно должен был жить кто-то из её рода, иначе остальным житья не было бы нигде. Так дед Коля и стал лесником при заповеднике.

Место здесь было тихое, красивое и непростое. Дикая нетронутая природа, зверьё водилось в разнообразии, а вот люди поблизости не селились. После прокладки железной дороги неподалёку построили лесопилку, но за три года существования она дважды сгорела дотла. После второго пожара желающих восстанавливать её не нашлось. Лет через десять здесь побывала геологическая экспедиция, никаких полезных ископаемых не обнаружила, зато чудом спаслась из горного обвала. Больше геологи не появлялись.

С железнодорожной веткой, которую строил дед Коля, год за годом происходили неприятности. То насыпь размывало весенним разливом, то полотно заваливало деревьями. Потом и вовсе оказалось, что никому она не нужна. Теперь рельсы тихо ржавели, засыпанные преющими иголками. А лес стоял незыблемо, как и пятьдесят, и сто, и, наверное, тысячу лет назад.

Витя слушал историю чужой жизни и едва заметно улыбался. Шаман, чудесное исцеление, отваживающий чужаков лес — всё это походило на сказку для детей старшего дошкольного возраста. Принимать рассказ лесника за чистую монету, он точно не собирался.

— Не веришь. — Дед Коля как будто мысли читал. — Это пройдёт. Пятьдесят лет назад я тоже ни во что не верил.

Витя почувствовал, как по его спине скатилась волна зябкой дрожи, враз напомнив о ночной метели и отчаянии. Он рефлекторно передёрнул плечами и поспешил сменить тему.

— У вас есть дети?

— Да, сын. — Дед Коля кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Ушёл в армию и не захотел возвращаться домой, остался в Ленинграде, выучился, завёл семью. Теперь стал большой шишкой, весь в делах и заботах о безопасности государства. Давненько я его не видел.

В его голосе не звучало даже намёка на грусть или одиночество. А Вите вдруг подумалось: кто же останется здесь жить после деда Коли. Тот как будто снова услышал его мысли.

— Зато внук приезжает каждое лето. Сейчас вот перед Новым годом заехал погостить.

На неозвученный вопрос, где же внук провёл ночь, дед Коля только усмехнулся:

— Скоро вернётся, познакомитесь.

Витя как раз собирался поинтересоваться, не опасно ли гулять в лесу в такую погоду, когда хлопнула уличная дверь, в сенях кто-то затопал, отряхивая обувь от налипшего снега, потом распахнулась дверь в комнату, и до боли знакомый голос радостно сообщил:

— Деда! Я такое ночью видел!

* * *

Это был кошмар!

Юра застыл на пороге кухни и открыв рот пялился на Виктора, мать его, Никифорова собственной золотоносной персоной. Буран вился вокруг, тыкался мокрым носом в ладонь, повизгивал и всеми силами выражал радость от встречи. А Юра всё никак не мог осознать, что за нахрен тут творится!

— Ты что здесь забыл? — Он возмущённо ткнул пальцем в Виктора, который, похоже, пребывал в не меньшем шоке, и не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся к деду. — Что он тут делает?

Дед переводил удивлённый взгляд с него на Виктора и обратно, потом уточнил:

— Вы знакомы?

Безобидный и, в общем-то, закономерный вопрос разозлил ещё сильнее. Юра хотел немедленно знать, какого хрена Виктор, который уже должен быть в Питере, сидит тут и как ни в чём не бывало гоняет чаи. Он набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы в крайне нецензурной форме высказать всё своё недоумение, но дед его опередил.

— Витя заблудился в лесу. Хорошо, что вышел к нам. — И посмотрел так выразительно, что Юра сдулся как воздушный шарик. На пару секунд в кухне повисла тишина, даже Буран притих, уселся на задницу, придавив мохнатой ляжкой ступню Юры к полу, и преданно заглядывал в глаза.

— Привет, Юра. — Виктор уже справился с потрясением. Его самообладанию всегда можно было только позавидовать. — Это очень неожиданная встреча.

Юра зыркнул на него, протопал к свободному стулу, угнездился на нём с ногами и мрачно буркнул:

— Да, вообще, охренеть.

Уже очень давно он разделил свою жизнь на «здесь» и «там». «Там» были дом, родители, друзья, школа, разнообразные блага цивилизации, тренировки, соревнования и победы — всё то, что любой человек считал нормальным и обыденным. Там Юра проводил практически всё своё время, триста пятьдесят плюс-минус пару дней в году.

«Здесь» были дедушка и домик на краю мира, окружённый тайгой и горами, в котором Юра бывал от силы пару недель во время летних каникул. Едва сойдя с трапа самолёта в аэропорту областного центра, он звонил отцу сообщить, что долетел нормально, и отключал мобильник до тех пор, пока не приходило время возвращаться, сеть в тайге всё равно не ловила.

Здесь тоже был дом. Но этот дом был совершенно другим, без стен и крыши, если, конечно, не считать стенами стволы вековых деревьев, а крышей — бескрайнее небо.

«Здесь» и «там» никогда не пересекались. Это были два разных мира, в которых жили два разных Юры. Так было привычно. Так было правильно. Отец, вероятно, понимал, всё-таки он здесь родился. А у матери давно не было права вмешиваться в Юрину жизнь.

Теперь же «там» нагло вломилось в этот мир и беззаботно попивало чаёк на дедовой кухне. Естественно, первой реакцией на вторжение была злость. Пока Юра пытался успокоиться, Виктор рассказывал деду про совместные тренировки и прошедший чемпионат, затем пересказал Юре историю крушения и своего чудесного спасения.

Здесь Юра не отключался от мира, он смотрел и слушал пространство вокруг, поэтому легко считал всё то, что Виктор попытался утаить, а заодно и то, чего тот не понял и чему не придал значения. Лес не просто отпустил его. Лес привёл его сюда. Интересно зачем?

Юра мрачно вздохнул. Он не любил смотреть на знакомых так, слишком многое видел и не умел притворяться, что всё в порядке и ничего не происходит. Люди постоянно врали, увиливали и недоговаривали. Разница между тем, что они произносили вслух, и тем, что думали, делали и чувствовали, бывала столь огромной, что из-за неё у Юры начинала трещать голова. И если на случайных попутчиков в метро можно было с лёгкостью забить, то игнорировать тех, вместе с кем он проводил много времени, было практически нереально. А ещё у каждого человека находились болезни, травмы, врождённые отклонения. Видеть всё это и понимать, что мало что можно исправить, было невыносимо. Поэтому Юра с детства уяснил несколько простых истин: некоторых вещей лучше не знать; невозможно спасти всех; помогать следует только тем, кто сам просит помощи. И находясь «там», полностью отключался от окружающего мира. Разумеется, и на Виктора он раньше ни разу так не смотрел.

Юра снова вздохнул, медленно моргнул и пристально уставился на него, не шевелясь, почти не дыша.

Слово «аура» Юре категорически не нравилось, от него тянуло тяжёлыми благовониями, мрачными ритуалами и многорукими демонами. Но другого определения для радужной подсветки, окружавшей любое живое существо, он не знал.

Аура Виктора оказалась тусклой и словно подёрнутой зыбью. Это было странно. Юра скользил взглядом по едва заметному, чуть колыхавшемуся контуру и мысленно прикидывал, как же так случилось, что самовлюблённая скотина, любимец публики и победитель всего, чего только можно, не сиял ярче питерских мостов в ночи. В районе сердца цвет и вовсе скатывался в чёрно-серые оттенки — одиночество, страх, боль, гнев, сожаление подавленные железной волей.

Вот поэтому он и не любил смотреть на знакомых. Юра метнулся взглядом к лицу Виктора — тот сидел, растянув губы в свою бесячую улыбочку, и беззаботно болтал с дедом, а в груди у него зияла чёрная дыра. От такого Юра отмахнуться не мог. Он, не особо вслушиваясь в разговор, пытался понять, откуда расползалась чернота. Сквозь колыхавшуюся зыбь рассматривал старые травмы и начинавшиеся проблемы с суставами, правильно сросшийся перелом руки и неудачную операцию на носовой перегородке, но всё это было не то. Вслушивался в малейшие колебания дыхания и голоса. И не мог найти ни единой зацепки.

Юру по жизни много чего раздражало, но собственная беспомощность буквально доводила до белого каления. Силы ему досталось с избытком, а знаний и умений отчаянно не хватало, и учиться было не у кого. В этих краях последний шаман умер задолго до его рождения.

Идея родилась случайно. Виктор сам её подкинул, когда вдруг развернулся к Юре и ни с того ни с сего поинтересовался:

— Где ты был всю ночь?

Дед спрятал усмешку в чашке чая, но глаза его искрились весельем. Буран тоже почти ухмылялся, поглядывая на людей.

«Предатель, — решил Юра, — оба — предатели!»

— Тут недалеко, — сказал он вслух и глянул на Виктора. Тот, оказывается, не сводил с него внимательных глаз и терпеливо ждал продолжения. — Можем вечером вместе сходить.

Юра заметил, как дед вопросительно шевельнул бровями, и чуть качнул головой, предупреждая: «всё нормально, не встревай».

Виктор задумчиво его рассматривал и молчал. От этого взгляда стало неуютно, слишком уж он был оценивающим, прожигал насквозь, как будто Виктор тоже умел видеть и запросто разгадал все его манёвры и ухищрения. И Юра очень удивился, когда всё-таки услышал:

— Если погода успокоится.

Конечно, это была отмазка. Виктор всегда вёл себя с ним как с неразумным ребёнком и легко обещал что угодно, лишь бы отвязаться. Но для начала было достаточно и этого.

Юра ответил деду на незаданный вопрос чуть позже, когда Виктор шумно возился с Бураном в большой комнате.

— Посмотрю на него в круге. — А на удивлённое хмыканье, добавил, — его привели ко мне, хочу знать зачем.

Дед ни о чём больше не спросил, как и всегда. Юра ушёл к себе, спать хотелось смертельно, сознание отключилось ещё у порога комнаты, как добирался до кровати и заворачивался с головой в одеяло, он не запомнил. А вечером проснулся отдохнувшим и страшно голодным.

Дед и Виктор сидели в большой комнате, напротив неработавшего телека, и о чём-то тихо беседовали. Юра неразборчиво угукнул в ответ на пожелание «доброго, но позднего утра» и смылся на кухню, ужинать. Очень скоро в дверном проёме нарисовался Виктор и завёл светскую беседу о погоде. Юре хотелось рявкнуть: «У тебя в груди дыра размером со стадион! Хватит притворяться, что всё в порядке!» Но он прекрасно понимал, что ничего этим не добьётся. В лучшем случае, Виктор посчитает его психом и начнёт вести себя соответствующе. В худшем — ещё и растреплет кому-нибудь, и тогда прости-прощай спокойная жизнь.

Виктор тем временем устроился напротив и запричитал, как же Юра мог ни словечка не сказать ему о том, где бывает каждое лето. Юра косился в ответ, не прекращая работать челюстями, а про себя мрачно думал: «Ага, мы ж с тобой братаны-друганы. Только я почему-то знать не знал, что ты не улетел домой со всеми, а попёрся исследовать тайгу». Вслух он проворчал:

— А о чём мы обычно разговариваем? То дорожки у меня слишком небрежные, то прыжки слишком сложные. То «Юра, заткни уши, я сейчас буду ругаться, и скорее всего — матом». — Передразнил он, намеренно кривляясь.

Виктор удивлённо смотрел в ответ и молчал, походу, реально раньше внимания не обращал на то, что в общении с Юрой он всегда только поучал и занудствовал. А аура его, кстати, вроде стала немного чётче. Юра присмотрелся. Да, точно стала, но чернота никуда не делась, всё так же клубилась на уровне груди, распуская щупальца во все стороны.

— Ты действительно собираешься гулять в такой пурге? — Виктор, как всегда, играючи сменил неудобную для него тему разговора и отвернулся к окну.

Юра тоже глянул на улицу. Солнце уже село, мир снова окутала темнота, видно было только снег, в порывах ветра нёсшийся мимо дома. Метель, притихшая днём, к ночи вновь разгулялась не на шутку. В принципе за окном не было ничего особенного. О чём Юра немедленно и сообщил. Виктор продолжал смотреть скептически, выходить безопасного тепла в морозную ночь он явно не собирался. Юра скрипнул зубами, уговаривать и убеждать у него никогда не получалось, лучше всего он умел действовать.

— Я обещал показать тебе одно место. — Напомнил он утренний разговор. — Это в лесу, не очень далеко. Мы не заблудимся и не замёрзнем, отвечаю.

Виктор смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Отвечаешь, значит, — ехидно протянул он, потом нормальным голосом спросил, — почему нельзя сходить туда днём?

— Днём там нет ничего особенного. — Пожал плечами Юра.

Виктор вдруг улыбнулся, в его глазах заплясали искры веселья.

— Хочешь избавиться от главного соперника перед выходом во взрослые? Дальновидно. Одобряю. — Он понимающе покивал. — Заведёшь в чащу и бросишь на съедение волкам. — Состроил обеспокоенную мину и уточнил, — тут же водятся волки?

Юра невольно вернул улыбку и подтвердил:

— Ещё какие! Самые мелкие — размером с лошадь.

Виктор расхохотался, и стало понятно, что он согласен на ночную прогулку. А что именно заставило его передумать, было не так уж важно. Так что Юра доел и решительно двинул к выходу. Иногда действительно лучше было один раз увидеть.

Он быстро собрался, в тулупе и валенках сразу стало жарко, поэтому дожидался Виктора он уже в сенях. А когда тот, до бровей закутанный в дедову одежду, наконец появился, Юра взялся за щеколду, готовый шагнуть в ночь.

— Так завывает. Мы действительно дойдём куда надо? — В прозвучавшем вопросе не было ни страха, ни даже опасений, только изрядная доля скепсиса. Юра замер на середине движения и закатил глаза, без слов выразив всё, что он думал о вялой попытке отмазаться от прогулки. Куда, спрашивается, в такие моменты исчезало шило, которое по жизни мешало Виктору сидеть на жопе ровно?

— Смотри! — Он всё-таки распахнул настежь уличную дверь.

В сени ворвалась ревущая метель. Ворвалась и тут же покорно улеглась у ног, как домашний пёс. Юра переступил через порог и оглянулся. Виктор, похоже, собирался ещё что-то сказать, но замер с открытым ртом и пялился на тихо круживший над крыльцом снег, потом перевёл взгляд на ревущую в метре от них мглу.

— Я — шаман, — Юра легко спрыгнул в сугроб и посмотрел через плечо, — не отставай.

Он направился прямиком к лесу. Снег скрипел и чуть проседал под ногами, но послушно держал вес, не позволяя провалиться по пояс. Юра и не оглядываясь знал, что Виктор идёт за ним след в след, не выходя за пределы небольшого невидимого кокона, защищавшего их от сумасшедшего ветра. Впрочем, звуки кокон не гасил, так что даже если у Виктора и были вопросы, разговора не получилось.

Лес расступился перед ними, и Юра без колебаний шагнул под мрачные своды. Дорогу до круга он смог бы найти на ощупь в полной темноте, она светилась в голове ярче огней вечернего Арбата. Меньше чем через полчаса они добрались до небольшой поляны, едва припорошённой снегом. В центре, где большие плоские камни, установленные вертикально, отмечали границу, желтела высохшая трава.

— Сейчас я пойду туда. — Юра повернулся лицом к Виктору и махнул рукой в направлении камней. — Тебе покажется, что я исчез, просто иди следом. Я подожду тебя с другой стороны.

Виктор перевёл взгляд, полный смутных подозрений, с Юры на камни и обратно.

— Что всё это значит? Какая другая сторона?..

Похоже, у него накопилась критическая масса вопросов. Юра пожал плечами, не представляя, как объяснить понятнее.

— Не отставай, — повторил он и шагнул через границу каменного круга.

На долю секунды зрение затуманилось, а когда в мир вернулась чёткость линий, вокруг стояла летняя ночь: ни намёка на снег, мёртвый бурелом покрылся листвой, поляна была усыпана крупными цветами, а в звёздном небе медленно вращались давно знакомые, но не земные созвездия. Зимняя одежда осталась с той стороны, Юра всей грудью вдохнул тёплый чуть влажный воздух и счастливо рассмеялся. Часть его, та, которая была древнее пирамид, которая страдала от шума и смога городов, которая не хотела ничего, кроме первобытной свободы, была дома.

Он мог бы долго стоять так: закрыв глаза, раскинув руки и чуть покачиваясь. Но тут из пустоты за его спиной появился Виктор. Это точно был Виктор.

Юра развернулся к нему навстречу, потрясённо уставился на широченный размах крыльев — от чёрно-белого оперения зарябило в глазах — и почувствовал, как внутри поднялась волна дикого восторга. В круг вошёл его проводник. Самый настоящий, живой. Такой классный. Вот почему лес привёл его к Юре. Вот что означал яркий звёздный дождь прошлой ночью — круг праздновал, потому что его шаман больше был не один.

А Виктор спокойно огляделся и спросил:

— Ну и что ты хотел показать?

Мир вздрогнул, зрение поплыло, и они снова оказались в зимнем лесу. Юра растерянно моргал и всё никак не мог понять, что только что произошло. Он ведь нашёл своего проводника! Почему их выкинуло из круга? Почему Виктор так спокоен, будто ничего не случилось.

«А он не желает быть проводником, — прошелестело в голове тихое осознание, — и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. Его устраивает его жизнь. Он не хочет видеть другую сторону. И не видит».

Понимание принесло неожиданную боль. Юра скрипнул зубами и отвернулся. Ему нужно было несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и не кинуться на Виктора с кулаками, крича и требуя ответа, почему тот такой непоправимо взрослый? Почему утратил лёгкость восприятия и веру в чудеса? Почему даже попав в круг, ничего не увидел и не почувствовал?

Он глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул — ладно, разберёмся. Не может быть, чтобы кто-то мог вот так запросто проигнорировать своё предназначение. Юра очень хорошо знал, что за это бывает, сам чуть не умер, пока, пусть и ненамеренно, сопротивлялся.

Затолкав злые слёзы поглубже в горло, он шмыгнул носом и глухо сказал:

— На этой поляне обычно лоси отдыхают, но сегодня их кто-то спугнул. — С усилием сглотнул, развернулся к Виктору лицом и уже спокойно встретил скучающий взгляд. — Возвращаемся, больше здесь делать нечего.

Юра шагал знакомой тропой и мрачно размышлял о том, что теперь-то понятно, откуда у Виктора в груди появилась чёрная дыра и что нужно сделать, чтобы она исчезла. Нельзя без последствий игнорировать то, кем ты являешься на самом деле. Расплата за это будет не мгновенной, но неотвратимой и жестокой.

Ничего, ничего, время ещё есть, он что-нибудь придумает. Никуда Виктор от него не денется. Ведь если есть сила, от неё так просто не откажешься. Конечно, придётся поломать голову и, наверное, впервые в жизни быть одновременно и шаманом из древнего рода, и Юрием Плисецким — спортсменом мирового уровня и не особенно послушным сыном.

Но Юра сильный. И умный. Он точно справится.


	2. Там

_Где рассветы купаются в колодцах дворов да в простуженных лужах_  
Алиса «Стерх»

Витя сидел на трибуне и рассеяно наблюдал за Юрой, раз за разом повторявшим хореографическую дорожку шагов под бдительным присмотром дяди Яши. Выглядел Юра при этом так, словно ему медленно и мучительно сверлили ноющий зуб — взъерошенным и злым до крайности. О его нелюбви к монотонной отработке уже знали все в радиусе пары километров от «Юбилейного», свои претензии к миру он высказывал очень громко.

Мелкий оказался забавным. Шаман, надо же. Витя усмехнулся и покачал головой. Лет двенадцать назад он и сам играл в эльфов, отпустил волосы до пояса, даже несколько соответствующих программ откатал. Потом, конечно, всё прошло. Но для Юры пока что всё было всерьёз — затащил ночью в тайгу, показал странную, бесснежную среди заметённого леса, полянку. Если бы он объяснил правила, Витя вполне мог бы проникнуться и подыграть, обстановка тогда располагала. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Юра верил в сказки, которые ему с самого детства — а Витя был уверен в этом на все сто — рассказывал дед.

В любом случае, ночная прогулка оказалась познавательной. Например, Витя теперь знал, что ветер, жутко завывающий в высокой печной трубе, среди деревьев практически не ощущается, а в валенках и в тулупе тепло даже в сильный мороз.

Всякий раз, вспоминая о двух днях, проведённых в маленьком доме посреди зимнего леса, Витя испытывал сложную гамму эмоций. Ужас от того, что на его глазах погибли люди, и радость, что выжил сам, со временем притупились. Ночные кошмары давно не мучили. Зато осталось созерцательное спокойствие от величия и неукротимости природы, а ещё непонятная тоска, как будто он забыл или потерял что-то важное.

На следующее после ночной прогулки утро ветер стих, снег почти прекратился. Вернувшийся с улицы дед Коля предупредил:

— Сегодня появятся следователи.

Юра равнодушно угукнул, а Витя напрягся, что говорить об аварии, он до сих пор не придумал.

— Что будешь рассказывать? — Дед Коля продолжал читать его как открытую книгу.

Витя пожал плечами и медленно откинул чёлку со лба, в попытке собраться с мыслями и придумать хоть что-нибудь подходящее. А дед Коля принялся у него выпытывать, знал ли кто-нибудь, что он был в упавшем вертолёте, рассказывал ли он кому-то, что собирается на экскурсию, могли ли его искать.

На все вопросы Витя уверенно ответил: «Нет».

Идею слетать к озеру ему подкинула шустрая мадам — ночной администратор гостиницы. Она же позвонила своему сыну, который позвонил ещё кому-то, и уже через сорок минут Витю доставили на лётное поле. Платил он наличными, ничего не подписывал, попутчиками и пилоту представился по имени, так что вероятность того, что его фамилия значилась в каких-то бумагах, стремилась к нулю. Перед отбытием дяди Яши в Питер, Витя его предупредил, что поедет кататься на лыжах и собачьих упряжках и, возможно, окажется вне зоны действия сети. По всему выходило, что искать его начнут, только если он в назначенное время не явится на тренировку.

Дед Коля покивал и сказал:

— Запоминай, ты прилетел вместе с Юрой отдохнуть после соревнований. Во время аварии вы оба были в доме, ничего не видели и не слышали. — Он выразительно посмотрел на внука, тот снова угукнул, на сей раз утвердительно. — Я один ходил к месту падения и подробностей вам не рассказывал. — Он окинул их долгим взглядом и успокоил, — допрашивать вас не будут. Спросят, знаете ли что-нибудь. Скажите «ничего» — и от вас отстанут.

После этого Витя внутренне успокоился, ему предложили приемлемый выход из довольно щекотливой ситуации. У него не было никакого желания иметь дело со следствием. Дед Коля, очевидно, ограждал внука от лишних волнений. А Вите просто повезло оказаться рядом. Рассказывать следователям о злокозненном тумане, исчезающих и появляющихся тропинках и голосах в голове он в любом случае не собирался.

В итоге, всё получилось именно так, как предсказывал дед Коля. В обед из двух вертолётов, севших на заснеженный луг между домом и лесом, выгрузились оперативная группа и бригада спасателей. Все они без промедления отправились к месту крушения. После возвращения один из следователей зашёл в дом, скользнул равнодушным взглядом по Юре, сидевшему на диване, потом чуть более заинтересовано уставился на Витю. Но если и узнал, то ничего не сказал, только уточнил, видел ли он момент крушения. Витя односложно ответил: «Нет». Больше вопросов не последовало. Вскоре большая комната наполнилась незнакомыми людьми, которые что-то писали, куда-то звонили и о чём-то шумно разговаривали. Первыми улетели спасатели, забрав с собой тела погибших.

Среди оставшихся оказался местный участковый, видимо, хорошо знакомый и с дедом Колей, и с Юрой. Узнав, что Вите пора возвращаться в Питер он предложил долететь до областного центра вместе со следователями. И не успел Витя глазом моргнуть, как тот уже обо всём договорился. Юра тут же заявил, что ему тоже пора возвращаться, ведь он участвует в новогодних представлениях в «Юбилейном», и глупо не воспользоваться попутным транспортом. Дед Коля не возражал, и Юра в мгновение ока собрал свои вещи. Так что ещё через час они дружно попрощались с домом на краю леса и его хозяином.

В кабине Юра оттеснил Витю от окна и всю дорогу глаз не сводил с проплывавшей внизу тайги, на лице у него при этом было безграничное спокойствие. Витя молча завидовал, его самого ощутимо потряхивало от мысли, что два дня назад он летел в точно таком же вертолёте, который рухнул без видимых на то причин и сгорел дотла.

А ещё позже, они сидели в аэропорту в ожидании своего рейса и перебрасывались ничего не значившими фразами. Витя вслух удивился решению деда Коли прикрыть незнакомого человека. Юра, не отрываясь от телефона, коротко бросил:

— Я за тебя вписался.

От этого признания Витя невольно расплылся в улыбке. Узнать, что даже в глухой тайге за тебя есть кому «вписаться», оказалось приятно. А следом он в очередной раз задумался, откуда у Юры в лексиконе такие словечки. Не мог же он набраться подобного от отца-прокурора. Или мог?

— Что решил? — Голос дяди Яши грянул над головой как иерихонская труба, выдёргивая из воспоминаний в реальность.

Витя моргнул и уставился на тренера, стоявшего рядом. Чтобы понять, о чём именно тот спросил, ушло несколько секунд. Витя отрицательно мотнул головой. Дядя Яша вздохнул, потребовал:

— Двигайся! — И тяжело опустился на освободившееся сиденье. — Заверши сезон сейчас и начинай реабилитацию, — предложил он. — Через четыре месяца вернёшься к тренировкам и к осени восстановишь форму.

Витя молча уставился на лёд, где продолжал отрабатывать дорожку Юра. Даже отсюда было видно, что терпение у него на исходе.

— Если начну сейчас, то на мир не попаду, — наконец ответил Витя. — Поедешь с Гошей, и тебя живьём съедят.

— Подавятся, — отрезал дядя Яша и глянул на него. — Если ты сломаешься посреди чемпионата — никому легче не станет.

— Не сломаюсь, — усмехнулся Витя, всё также глядя на Юру, — я из стали.

Дядя Яша отчётливо скрипнул зубами и рявкнул:

— Из хренали! Хотя бы один раз в жизни послушай умного человека.

Витя дёрнул уголком рта и поджал губы. Не мог же он вслух признаться, что ему порой становилось до крика страшно от мысли, что однажды он больше не сможет участвовать в соревнованиях. Казалось, стоит остановиться хоть на мгновение, и всё тут же исчезнет, растает как утренний туман.

— Дядь Яш, как ты сумел уйти? — тихо спросил он, краем глаза глянул на тренера и заметил, что у того по губам скользнула тень улыбки.

— А с чего ты взял, что я ушёл? — поинтересовался дядя Яша. — Посмотри туда, — он кивнул на мрачного Юру, продолжавшего выписывать «тройки» и «восьмёрки», — в зеркало посмотри. Я здесь. И останусь в каждом из вас навсегда.

Витя удивлённо распахнул глаза и уставился на тренера. Как вышло, что эта простая мысль не приходила ему в голову раньше? Почему он считал, что прекратив участвовать в соревнованиях, автоматически лишится пропуска на тренировочную арену?

— В следующем сезоне беру его во взрослые. — Дядя Яша тем временем вернул своё внимание Юре, в его голосе зазвучала неприкрытая гордость. — Пропадает в юниорах. Ему нужны настоящие соперники, сильные, опытные. Сверстников, да и парней постарше, он под орех разделывает.

Как раз в этот момент терпение у Юры лопнуло, он быстро глянул по сторонам и, не увидев тренера на привычном месте, устремился к дальнему бортику, взял разгон и посадил почти идеальный четверной сальхов. Снова разгон, тулуп. Разгон, каскад.

Дядя Яша чертыхнулся и начал подниматься со скамейки, а Юра зашёл на очередной каскад, не докрутил второй прыжок и приземлился на задницу.

— Юра! — От тренерского вопля Вите заложило левое ухо. Дяде Яше не требовался рупор, чтобы донести свою мудрость на противоположную сторону катка. — Что я тебе сказал про квады?!!

Юра как ни в чём не бывало поднялся на ноги и спокойно отряхивал треники от ледяной крошки, вопли от него отлетали как горох от стенки. Дядя Яша направился вниз, к бортику, продолжая ругаться на ходу.

Витя остался сидеть на трибуне. До конца его перерыва оставалось несколько минут. Он отпил воды из бутылки и прокрутил в голове только что произошедший разговор. В чём-то тренер был прав. Суставы начинали подводить, из-за этого общее состояние постоянно плавало где-то на нижних ярусах приемлемого. Но остановиться сейчас было подобно капитуляции.

Когда прошлой осенью Витя с трудом выехал из последнего квада в произвольной программе, его догнало осознание того, что он не сможет выступать на пределе своих возможностей вечно. И это осознание взметнуло в душе волну душной паники. Смириться с тем, что в один ужасный день он больше не будет участвовать в соревнованиях, не получилось до сих пор. И, возможно, не получится никогда. Рациональная часть сознания понимала, что завершение спортивной карьеры неизбежно, но страх, обида и горечь глушили голос разума. Хотелось кататься дальше и дольше, доказать всем вокруг, и в первую очередь самому себе, что это ещё не конец.

В душе царил полный раздрай, и хотя таёжное приключение ненадолго отвлекло от мыслей о безысходности, стоило вернуться домой, как они навалились с новой силой, пригибая к земле, мешая дышать.

Перерыв закончился, Витя усилием воли загнал тоску обратно в тёмные глубины подсознания, из которых она вылезла, и уверенно направился к своим вещам, переобуваться. Впереди был чемпионат мира, жалеть себя он будет после того, как получит пятую золотую медаль. С этим мыслями Витя вышел на лёд, на пробу выписал пару фигур и осмотрелся по сторонам.

Дядя Яша выгнал Юру за бортик, усадил на лавку и теперь что-то втолковывал, внушительно нависая сверху. Юра скучающе пялился по сторонам и внушению не поддавался. Стоило подумать об этом, как он перехватил Витин взгляд и нахмурился. Витя ухмыльнулся в ответ и переключился на работу.

После тренировки, выйдя из душа, Витя обнаружил в раздевалке растянувшегося на лавке Юру. Он не успел и рта открыть, как тот сел, ткнул в него пальцем (что за отвратительная привычка?) и не терпящим возражений тоном заявил:

— Перетереть надо.

Витя мысленно застонал, кошмарный сленг начинал побешевать. Может, Юра смотрел по вечерам сериалы про бандитов?

— О чём? — Он отвернулся к своим вещам и принялся неторопливо одеваться.

За спиной повисло гробовое молчание. Он глянул через плечо — Юра смотрел прямо на него, но, судя по расфокусированному взгляду, вряд ли его видел и на Витино внимание не отреагировал. Наблюдать задумчивого Юрия Плисецкого было тем ещё чудом, поэтому Витя несколько секунд полюбовался, после чего продолжил одеваться. Он заканчивал шнуровать кроссовки, когда тот наконец отвис и безапелляционно заявил:

— Поехали к тебе.

Витя едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не выдать что-нибудь в меру пошлое, но совершенно не годившееся для разговора с мелким. Ему было интересно, что происходило у того в голове, поэтому он закинул спортивную сумку на плечо и жестом поманил идти за собой.

Дома их встретили соскучившийся Маккачин и полупустой холодильник. Пока Витя соображал, из чего соорудить ужин на двоих, Юра увёл пса на короткую прогулку, животных он по-настоящему любил. После их возвращения Витя намекнул, что пора бы объяснить, чего, собственно, от него хотят. Но Юра так откровенно принюхивался к запахам, растекавшимся из кухни, что он сдался. Ужин прошёл в молчании. А потом, когда Витя отправил опустошённые тарелки в мойку и уже собирался сказать, что самое время перейти к сути, Юра без предисловий заявил:

— У тебя дыра вот здесь. — Он широким жестом обрисовал круг напротив Витиной груди. — Потому что ты отказался от своей сущности. Из-за этого ты болеешь.

Витя ничего не понял и решил подождать продолжения. А Юра больше ничего не говорил, подошёл ближе, ухватился за футболку на его груди, потянул, заставляя склониться ниже, и сильно ткнул подушечкой большого пальца в середину лба чуть повыше бровей, после чего выпустил примятую ткань из пальцев и шагнул назад. Как реагировать, Витя не знал. Он не понял, что только что произошло и застыл посередине кухни как соляной столб, прижал тыльную сторону ладони к месту, где ощутимо горел след от прикосновения, и пытался собрать скакавшие вразнобой мысли в сколько-нибудь чёткую картину. Почему-то онемели кончики пальцев, и сердце забухало как отбойный молоток.

— Не нужно сопротивляться. — Юра со своими ребусами ничем не помогал. — Это, как группу крови, не изменить. А если долго игнорировать, то можно умереть.

— Что за ерунда? — Витя всё никак не мог справиться со сбесившимися мыслями и пульсом. — Что здесь творится!

Комната теряла чёткость, истончалась. И через минуту он и Юра стояли на лесной поляне в круге из чёрных камней. Витя моргнул, и поляна исчезла. Он снова был в своей квартире, Юра подпирал спиной холодильник и наблюдал, пристально, словно за сложным опытом. Перед глазами опять поплыло, и Витя схватился за край разделочного стола, чтобы удержать равновесие, медленно опустился на табуретку и зло уставился на Юру.

— Что ты мне подмешал? — прохрипел он. — Хочешь, чтобы я с соревнований вылетел?

У Юры по лицу мелькнула тень досады, он подошёл ближе и уселся на стол прямо перед ним.

— Тебя на этом заклинило? Везде происки врагов мерещатся? — Раздражённо поинтересовался он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил, — смысл мне избавляться от тебя сейчас? Уйдёшь непобедимым, в лучах славы. Я хочу, чтобы ты катал как можно дольше. Чтобы у меня было время тебя сделать! — Последнюю фразу он припечатал кулаком по столешнице.

Витя пытался выровнять дыхание, у него опять начались галлюцинации, как после крушения, и по странному совпадению Юра вновь оказался поблизости. А тот поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и заговорил неожиданно глухим голосом. Витя поневоле начал вслушиваться в слова.

— Когда мне исполнилось пять, я заболел. Врачи никак не могли поставить диагноз. Родители к тому времени давно развелись, и я жил с матерью. Отец о моём состоянии узнал не сразу, так что когда прилетел дед, я уже не мог самостоятельно встать с койки. Дед унёс меня из больницы и убедил отца, что мне нужно как можно быстрее попасть в заповедник. Не знаю, почему отец согласился. Он очень рациональный человек. Наверное, к тому моменту у него не осталось надежды. В общем, мы с дедом улетели, а через два дня я как ни в чём не бывало бегал с собаками вокруг дома.

Голос Юры растекался по кухне непривычно ровно, словно спокойный ручей, и проникал прямиком в мозг. Под его неспешный ритм успокоилось Витино сердце, а кухонная мебель снова обрела плотность и объём.

— Дед показал мне круг — место силы моих предков. Он никогда не «видел» и ничему не мог меня научить, только рассказал про старого шамана и про бабушку. Сказал, что я унаследовал их способности. Сказал, что мне обязательно нужно возвращаться, и что я должен помогать тем, кто придёт ко мне за помощью, иначе эта сила съест меня изнутри. В последний раз ко мне пришёл ты.

Юра замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. А Витя вдруг осознал, что уже пару минут сидит затаив дыхание. Кажется, он даже не моргал, слушая очередную странную сказку.

— Ты мой проводник. У каждого шамана есть проводник, но мне достался самый быстрый. — Юра самодовольно ухмыльнулся, а потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Витю и раздражённо закончил, — и, походу, самый тупой.

Витя слушал, и его левая бровь поднималась всё выше и выше. Правила игры оказались очень простыми. Но с чего Юра решил, что он захочет присоединиться? Они никогда не были друзьями. К тому же Витя был значительно старше.

А Юра внимательно смотрел, дожидаясь реакции на свой рассказ, но терпения ему хватило ровно на полминуты.

— Короче, «третий глаз» я тебе распечатал. Вспоминай, что чувствовал и видел, когда был в круге. А я пошёл. Пока! — С этими словами он спрыгнул со стола и направился к выходу. Пока он обувался и гладил на прощанье Маккачина, из прихожей доносилась тихая возня, потом дважды щёлкнул замок входной двери, и квартиру затопила тишина.

Всё произошедшее казалось комедией абсурда. Шаманы, проводники, сущность, отказавшись от которой можно умереть. На скудность фантазии Юра, очевидно, не жаловался. А вот убедительности его выступлениям пока не хватало. Но если потренируется, сможет давать такие представления, что мир содрогнётся.

С этими мыслями Витя отправился одеваться, перед сном стоило ещё раз выгулять Маккачина. Когда они брели по полутёмной аллее парка, Витя старался не смотреть на редких встречных прохожих — вокруг каждого из них ему мерещились то радужное свечение, то клубящийся чёрный туман.

«Нужно выспаться, — мысленно убеждал он себя. — Все болезни от нервов. Домой. И спать-спать-спать».

Сон помог, впрочем, ненадолго. В следующие несколько дней галлюцинации то отступали, то начинались вновь. Витя в отчаянии подумывал сдаться мозгоправам. Но приближался чемпионат мира, болеть было некогда.

После завершения соревнований, сидя на пресс-конференции, Витя лишь неимоверным усилием воли заставлял себя держать глаза открытыми. В забитом людьми помещении ему мерещились тёмные щупальца и радужные вспышки. Много позже, читая статьи с собственным интервью, он с удивлением обнаружил, что его ответы на вопросы были вполне вменяемыми. В общении с прессой опыт решал если не всё, то многое.

Он всё-таки добрался до врачей, про галлюцинации, конечно, не рассказывал, но пожаловался на проблемы со зрением. Обследование показало, что физиологических причин для беспокойства нет. Галлюцинации как будто прислушались к врачебному заключению и постепенно сошли на нет. Витя успокоился и решил, что с посещением психиатра можно повременить.

Всё это время Юра к нему не приставал, только испытующе поглядывал издалека, и Витя почти забыл разговор про сущности. Жизнь вернулась в привычное русло, а потом он увидел в Интернете запись, на которой смутно знакомый парень катал его программу. И не было ничего особенного ни в парне, ни в записи, ни в самом факте, что кто-то шутки ради повторил чужую программу, но Витя снова увидел туманные щупальца. Они оплетали парня с головы до ног, мешали двигаться и даже дышать.

Витя раз за разом пересматривал запись в надежде, что это просто игра воображения. Но сколько бы он не останавливал и не перезапускал ролик — щупальца не исчезали. В этот момент в его душе зародилась первая искра сомнения: а что если Юра говорил серьёзно. Впрочем, Витя до сих пор считал всё это не особо остроумной шуткой.

* * *

— Ты уже видел? — Мила возникла как из-под земли и заглянула ему через плечо. — Видел, — довольно заключила она и щекотно выдохнула в ухо, когда ролик закончился. — Я вначале его не узнала. Думала, что это пародия, хохотала до слёз.

Юра скрипнул зубами, вечно она липла как банный лист, и буркнул:

— Сдвинься.

Дождавшись, пока она отойдёт, он разогнулся из вертикального шпагата, переступил с ноги на ногу, сбрасывая мышечное напряжение, и повис на бортике, почти уткнувшись носом в экран смартфона.

— А мне понравилось, — с другой стороны бортика нарисовался Гоша и тоже уставился на экран, — видно, что парень катался с душой. Получилось очень выразительно.

Из чувства противоречия захотелось поспорить, хотя, в общем-то, Гоша был прав.

На льду Кацуки выглядел… интересным, в жизни оказался хлюпиком, а пьяный был дурак дураком. Юра передёрнулся от воспоминаний о сочинском банкете и уже собирался пролистать ленту дальше, смахивая видео с экрана, но тут сзади раздался голос Виктора.

— О, я тоже посмотрел. Интересный спортсмен.

Юра чуть не дёрнулся от неожиданности и глянул через плечо — Виктор возвышался над ним как башенный кран. Мила принялась рассказывать, как она увидела смешной ролик и тут же поделилась ссылкой со всем контакт-листом, внеся свой немалый вклад в распространение информации.

А Гоша вдруг ударился в воспоминания о том, как в далёкой юности они с Виктором на тренировке шутки ради пытались повторить программу парников, взявших золото на Олимпиаде. И как Виктор не справился с поддержкой, что было не удивительно, потому что Гоша весил ровно столько же, сколько и он. А уж о том, во что превратилась попытка сделать выброс, не стоило даже упоминать.

Гоша умел рассказывать истории как никто другой. Ролик и Кацуки мгновенно были забыты, надо льдом летел дружный хохот Милы и Юры. Разумеется, очень скоро дядя Яша разогнал всю честную компанию, но прежде чем вернуться к своей тренировке, Виктор сказал:

— Есть разговор.

— О моей новой программе? — Юра разогнулся из очередного шпагата и впился требовательным взглядом в его лицо.

У них нашлось бы много тем для беседы, но прямо сейчас его интересовала только эта.

Давно нужно было вспомнить собственное решение не смешивать «здесь» и «там», ничего путного из этого всё равно не вышло. И что бы Юра не делал, здесь он оставался перспективным спортсменом, младшим товарищем и только. Быть шаманом за пределами круга у него пока что не получалось. Ещё и Виктор упрямился. Это злило и отвлекало от важного.

В общем, Юра решил забить. Ненадолго. Он ни в коем случае не отказался от обещания, которое дал самому себе в заснеженном лесу. И уж точно не сдался. Это не было капитуляцией, всего лишь тактической перегруппировкой. Юра ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям. Похоже, вчерашнее занятие с репетитором не прошло бесследно, и кое-что из истории крепко засело в голове.

Виктор мыслей, естественно, не читал, поэтому только растерянно моргнул, наблюдая за сменой его настроений, и как будто только теперь вспомнил о том, что обещал, вообще-то, ещё три года назад.

— И о ней тоже, — в конце концов согласился он. — Зайдёшь после тренировки? Обещаю накормить.

Дядя Яша задержал его почти на час, занудствуя о выходе во взрослые. Юра и сам понимал, что работы впереди непочатый край. Но какой смысл в разговорах? Нужно брать и делать!

К дому Виктора он добрался в сумерках. Насчёт ужина тот не обманул, и через полчаса Юра, сытый и довольный, развалился на диване в гостиной. Виктор сидел рядом. Откинувшись на спинку, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивал висевшей на кончиках пальцев тапочкой и, глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой, рассказывал о своих «галлюцинациях». Лёгкий тон, ровное дыхание и блуждавшая по губам улыбка ясно показывали, что он всё ещё считал происходящее затянувшимся розыгрышем.

Но он впервые сам заговорил с Юрой о круге. Да ещё и как с равным, без снисходительности и превосходства. Чего скрывать, это было охрененно приятно. Когда же он упомянул, что увидел в ролике тени оплетавшие Кацуки, Юра мысленно присвистнул. Сам он ни разу не пробовал смотреть на людей в записи, но причин сомневаться в том, что Виктор говорил правду, не было.

Глупо было упускать возможность объясниться, и Юра попытался ещё раз. Молча выжидать, пока до Виктора дойдёт, что происходящее с ними не просто игра воображения, было невыносимо.

— Способность видеть — часть тебя. Живи с этим.

— Ну и как мне жить, зная, что у тебя из головы растут разноцветные водоросли? — кисло поинтересовался Виктор и глянул на его маковку.

— Это потому, что я сытый и довольный. Посмотрел бы ты на меня, когда дядя Яша сказал задержаться, — легкомысленно хихикнул Юра.

Виктор покивал, всё ещё скользя рассеянным взглядом над его головой. Потом, видимо, кое-что вспомнил и пытливо заглянул в глаза.

— А тёмные щупальца — это плохое настроение?

Он умел задавать правильные вопросы. И Юра вновь принялся объяснять.

— Тени появляются, когда есть болезнь, не обязательно физическая. Болеть могут и тело, и «душа». — На последнем слове он пальцами изобразил скобки. — Только никакой души нет, есть другой уровень пространства, на котором существует всё то же тело, но там оно не кости и мясо, а чистая энергия.

По лицу Виктора растеклось выражение смертельной скуки, и Юра его понимал. Слушать рассказы о других измерениях было так же бессмысленно, как учиться плавать по книгам. Можно сколько угодно читать про гребки, вдохи, выдохи и движения ног, но до тех пор пока ты не окажешься в воде — слова останутся всего лишь словами.

Круг сам покажет всё, что нужно знать, решил Юра, но ему хотелось, чтобы Виктору стало хоть немного понятнее.

— Ты проводник, от рождения до самой смерти. Вести за собой — твоя суть, твоё предназначение. — Он заметил, что начал «разговаривать руками», как всегда, когда распалялся. — Ты очень долго его игнорировал, поэтому и заработал проблемы со здоровьем. Но теперь всё будет хорошо.

Он-то думал, что сумеет успокоить, объяснить, что ничего страшного не случилось, что всё ещё можно исправить, что вместе они справятся, но Виктор почему-то напрягся, взгляд его стал внимательным и острым.

— Откуда ты узнал о моих проблемах со здоровьем? Я даже тренеру не всё рассказал.

Юра на это только глаза закатил. Для кого он тут распинался последние десять минут?

— Я же говорил, у тебя чернота растекается из груди. Понятно, что и с телом непорядок.

Виктор продолжал пристально на него смотреть, потом недовольно поинтересовался:

— И давно ты в курсе?

— Нет. — Юра моментально ушёл в глухую оборону. Виктор, дурак, опять решил, что под него копают. — Я никогда не смотрю на знакомых, чокнуться же можно! Когда ты у деда появился — тогда и увидел. И что ты мой проводник понял тогда же. И хорош уже подозревать меня хрен знает в чём! Ты мне нужен живой и здоровый и там, и здесь, — выпалил он на одном дыхании и рассержено саданул кулаком по мягкому подлокотнику.

Признаться было непросто. Да что там, он был смущён до заикания, и уши, кажется, полыхали. Но потом глянул на задумчивого Виктора и решил, что всё было не зря. Тот, кажется, наконец-то что-то понял и хоть немного поверил.

Вот только оказалось, что Виктор думал совсем о других вещах и понял что-то своё. Когда он заговорил, Юра был готов взорваться от его непрошибаемости, а потом до него дошёл смысл сказанного, и губы сами собой растянулись в счастливую улыбку.

— Я поставлю тебе самую лучшую программу: сложную, красивую, победную. — Виктор серьёзно смотрел ему в лицо. — И только попробуй её испортить — размажу по льду на глазах у всех!

— Забились. — Это было круче, чем Юра смел надеяться, а он по жизни много чего смел. — Я откатаю её идеально, и ты пойдёшь за мной в круг.

Он протянул руку, чтобы скрепить договор. Виктор без возражений пожал его ладонь и откинулся на спинку дивана. Несколько минут в комнате стояла тишина, нарушаемая только сопением Маккачина, спавшего на своём коврике рядом с батареей. Юра вдруг понял, насколько пёс уже старый — у них с Виктором осталось совсем немного времени, чтобы побыть вместе. Это было грустно, но неизбежно.

— Допустим, я смирился с тем, что вижу радугу и щупальца, — издалека начал Виктор, — принял это как особенность своего организма и пытаюсь спокойно жить дальше. — Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Юру, словно хотел убедиться, что тот следит за ходом его мыслей. Юра следил, внимательно. — Что нужно сделать, чтобы я снова был в порядке?

Всё-таки Виктор был непрошибаемым, Юра рассказал ему о предназначении и других измерениях, но он не услышал и половины. Видимо, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, только ждать, пока ему надоест отрицать очевидное.

— Если ты примешь ту часть себя, которая видит мир шире, тебе станет лучше, но проблемы физического тела нужно решать у доктора, — подумав ответил Юра. — И я уже говорил — пару раз в год будешь возвращаться в круг и помогать тем, кто попросит помощи. Как я помог тебе.

— Не помню такого факта в своей биографии, — скептически хмыкнул Виктор.

Юра пожал плечами. Если Виктор считал, что заявиться в гости к шаману не было просьбой о помощи — его право. Они снова замолчали.

— Что значит «проводник»? — Наконец-то прозвучал самый главный вопрос, ответ на который был готов давным-давно.

— Ты проведёшь меня в другие миры. — Юра довольно ухмыльнулся. — Без тебя я не мог пойти дальше круга, но ты проведёшь меня куда угодно. Мы вместе сможем увидеть то, чего никогда и ни за что не увидели бы по отдельности.

Виктор смерил его заинтересованным взглядом и уточнил:

— То есть ты послушно пойдёшь за мной?

Юра невольно нахмурился, такая постановка вопроса ему в голову не приходила. А Виктор явно предвкушал, как всласть над ним поиздевается, лицо его засветилось от удовольствия, глаза лукаво поблёскивали. Он широко ухмыльнулся и протянул:

— Мне начинает нравиться.

Глядя на эту ухмылку, Юра сжал челюсти. С чего он взял, что самовлюблённая, заносчивая скотина станет хорошим проводником!

За окном окончательно стемнело, разговор затих сам собой, и Юра засобирался домой. Виктор выглядел загруженным, но всё-таки проявил участие — вызвал такси, проводил до машины и попросил написать, когда доберётся.

«Ну, может и не скотина, — решил Юра, рассматривая огни проплывавшего мимо ночного города, — самовлюблённая и заносчивая наседка».

На следующий день они не увиделись — у Юры был день отдыха, который он традиционно провёл у репетиторов. По четвергам и пятницам их с Виктором расписания не пересекались. Но когда тот не появился на катке в субботу, Юра заволновался. Почему-то показалось, что Виктор передумал, собрал свои вещички и свалил куда-нибудь на другой конец света. В Австралию, например. Юра знал, он и не на такое был способен.

— На плановой реабилитации. — Дядя Яша заданному вопросу совершенно не удивился.

Первой реакцией была злость — а как же новая программа? Но следом пришло понимание. Виктор сделал ровно то, о чём говорил Юра — обратился к врачам, чтобы они его починили.

Через неделю Виктор прислал сообщение с координатами и припиской: «Приезжай после двух».

Юра сверился с навигатором — адрес был верный — и снова уставился на КПП. Нахрена Виктору понадобился военный реабилитационный центр? Чтобы добраться сюда, Юре пришлось сорок минут трястись в пригородной электричке, потом ещё минут двадцать топать пешком по пыльной обочине, потому что общественного транспорта в этой дыре не водилось, а связываться с местными бомбилами у него не было никакого желания.

Ну ладно. Он засунул телефон в задний карман джинсов и решительно направился к шлагбауму. Серьёзный дядька в военной форме долго сверял его с фоткой с паспорте, потом занёс данные в толстый журнал, заставил пройти через рамку металлодетектора и показать экран включённого мобильника. В общем, к тому моменту, как Юра оказался на тенистой аллее по другую сторону ограды, его терпение почти лопнуло. Он скинул Виктору короткое «я тут» и, яростно вбивая подошвы кед в бетон дорожки, направился к белевшему впереди зданию, которое издалека напоминало огромный теплоход.

Виктор поджидал его у длинной лестницы главного входа, и после короткого обмена приветствиями повёл в парк. По бесконечным тропинкам прогуливались пациенты центра, Юра пересказывал последние новости и старался не пялиться по сторонам, но всё равно замечал ожоги, шрамы, костыли, последствия ампутаций. Видеть всё это было… он не мог подобрать слово. Не неприятно, нет. Страшно.

Они нашли свободную скамейку, ярко освещённую солнцем, устроились на ней и Юра наконец-то задал вопрос, мучивший его второй день.

— Почему именно здесь?

— Опытный персонал, современное оборудование, ограниченный доступ на территорию, чистый воздух, тишина. — Виктор перечислял причины, загибая пальцы. — Всё что нужно для успешного восстановления.

Юра глянул на соседнюю скамейку, на которой сидел совсем молодой парень с бугристым рубцом вместо правого глаза, и поспешил отвести взгляд.

— Я думал над твоей программой. — Виктор и не заметил, что он отвлёкся. — И понял, что очень мало знаю о тебе.

Юра невольно напрягся, Виктор же не рассчитывал, что он сейчас начнёт изливать ему душу? Но тот всегда умел удивлять, в следующую секунду приказным тоном потребовал:

— Встань.

На Юру подобное не действовало. Он жил с отцом, на командный голос у него давно выработался иммунитет. Но подчинение (в разумных пределах, мысленно успокоил себя Юра) было частью сделки, поэтому он поднялся со скамейки и развернулся к Виктору лицом.

— И что дальше?

Виктор с головы до ног просканировал его внимательным взглядом, как будто мерки снял, поинтересовался:

— Как у тебя сейчас с растяжкой? — И не дожидаясь ответа, потребовал, — Покажи стойку для бильмана.

Юра ушам своим не поверил. Серьёзно? Тренировка? Здесь? Сейчас? Он оглянулся по сторонам, вокруг было полно народа — не торговый центр в субботу вечером, конечно, но всё же… Виктор терпеливо ждал. И Юра как-то резко осознал, что начать качать права — значит круто обломаться с программой. Поэтому скрипнул зубами и послушно закинул ногу за голову.

Виктор изучал его пару секунд потом довольно кивнул и потребовал:

— А теперь центровку.

Следующие пятнадцать минут он заставлял Юру прыгать на месте, тянуться, вращаться. Публика наблюдала с интересом, но к счастью за автографами никто не подходил, направленных на них мобильников Юра тоже не заметил. А Виктор довольно кивал, не отвлекаясь на окружающих, и что-то черкал в невесть откуда появившемся блокноте.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов решил он. — Ты всё ещё гибкий, и с координацией полный порядок. Это развязывает мне руки.

Юра с размаху уселся обратно на скамейку и полез в рюкзак за бутылкой воды, пить хотелось неимоверно. «Надо же, оправдал ожидания», — мрачно подумал он.

— Не халтурь во время растяжки, такую гибкость терять нельзя, — продолжал тем временем вещать Виктор. — Оставь пока квады, сосредоточься на выездах. Прыжки ты докручиваешь, но завершение часто небрежное. За это будут снижать оценки.

Он всё говорил и говорил, а Юра внимательно слушал, огрызался, доказывал свою правоту, иногда кивал и соглашался. Ведь Виктор, если хотел, умел нормально объяснять, и опыта у него было несравнимо больше.

Юра и не заметил, как пролетели два часа. Виктору пришла пора вернуться к процедурам, а ему, если он собирался попасть домой сегодня, самое время было топать на станцию. Сидя в полупустой электричке, Юра довольно ухмылялся. Он стартует во взрослых так, что весь мир мгновенно узнает, кто такой Юрий Плисецкий! И заодно заставит Виктора поверить во всё, что он говорил.

* * *

Обвешенный датчиками с головы до ног Витя шагал по беговой дорожке. Аппаратура считывала жизненные показатели. Молодой медбрат сонно моргал в монитор и периодически менял скорость и угол наклона движущегося полотна, увеличивая или уменьшая нагрузку. От Вити требовалось лишь передвигать ноги, поэтому мыслями он витал далеко.

О шаманах и их проводниках он размышлял, как правило, по ночам, лёжа в кровати. При свете дня всё это казалось ему невероятной глупостью. Он признавал, что порою видел нечто странное. Но не взялся бы утверждать, что всё было реальностью, а не играми воображения или подсознания. Витя почти научился контролировать своё новое зрение — достаточно было чуть сместить взгляд, и радужные водоросли бледнели и исчезали.

Так что, думал он в основном о другом: как там Маккачин, где отдохнуть в августе, что делать со своей жизнью. Впрочем, о последнем он старался задумываться не слишком часто. Потому что мысли эти убивали весь настрой и явственно отдавали кризисом среднего возраста, для которого он — в этом Витя был непоколебимо уверен — был ещё слишком молод.

Лечащий врач давал положительный прогноз: необратимые процессы замедлились, старые травмы не обострялись. Если тот не ошибался, то на принятие жизненно важных решений у Вити была ещё пара-тройка лет.

А пока что он, никуда не торопясь, продумывал программу для мелкого и раз за разом оказывался на распутье. Энергия из Юры пёрла ревущим огненным потоком. И казалось самой естественной вещью на свете, подобрать быструю злую музыку и наложить на неё такие же движения. Но что-то нашёптывало: «Попробуй иначе и получишь непредсказуемый результат! Разве тебе неинтересно?»

Вите было интересно, он ещё ни разу не ставил программу для кого-то другого. Подсказывал, давал советы — да, но не продумывал концепцию от начала и до конца. А теперь ему был дан полный карт-бланш, от открывавшихся перспектив захватывало дух. Он мог явить миру совершенно нового Юрия Плисецкого.

Ну, то есть он мог попытаться. Осталось убедить мелкого в своей правоте. Витя тяжело вздохнул и в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил дядю Яшу за долгие годы безграничного терпения и понимания. Как-то внезапно пришло осознание того, сколько седых волос тренеру добавил он сам.

Дорожка под ногами наконец-то остановилась, медбрат снял с Вити электронную сбрую и невыразительно попрощался до понедельника. Витя собрал свои вещи и покинул кабинет. Экран телефона высветил время «14:05» и одно непрочитанное сообщение: «Я у входа». Витя удивлённо приподнял брови и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов — лифты находились в противоположном конце коридора. Когда он вышел из главного корпуса, Юра действительно сидел на нижней ступеньке парадной лестницы и гладил невесть откуда взявшуюся кошку. Витя всегда поражался тому, как тот умудрялся находить живность в самых неожиданных местах.

Он спустился ниже и поздоровался.

— Не знал, что ты приедешь.

Юра поднялся на ноги и сунул ему в руки пакет с фруктами.

— От команды. С наилучшими пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, — кисло продекламировал он. — Или что-то вроде, дословно помню. — Он осмотрелся по сторонам, но кошка уже ушла по своим кошачьим делам, попинал ступеньку и нехотя признался, — у отца сегодня выходной, засел дома, бесит. Я с утра свалил на каток, а дядя Яша запретил даже приближаться к бортику, сказал, что в день отдыха нужно отдыхать, и отправил меня сюда, «чтоб под ногами не путался». — Последнюю фразу Юра произнёс каркающим басом, получилось так похоже, что Витя невольно рассмеялся.

— Спасибо! И ему, и тебе, — искренне поблагодарил он и не задумываясь о том, что делает, взлохматил волосы у Юры на макушке. А тот вывернулся из-под руки, бешено сверкнул глазами и пообещал:

— Ещё раз так сделаешь — я тебе пальцы выбью.

Выглядел он при этом так потешно, что Вите стоило большого труда не захохотать в голос. В душе Юра безусловно был рычащим тигром, а вот с внешностью не повезло. Ни на первый, ни на второй взгляд он не был похож на крутого парня. Возможно, через пару лет это могло измениться. Но пока что его угрозы Витю скорее развлекали.

— Знаешь, если через слово не хамить окружающим, они будут с тобой общаться гораздо охотнее. Попробуй как-нибудь, — почти весело посоветовал он.

— А если без спроса не тянуть к окружающим свои лапы, то пальцы останутся целыми, — резко отбрил Юра. — Начинай практиковать.

Витя смерил его оценивающим взглядом. Сам он никогда не придавал прикосновениям слишком большого значения, а тараканы, живущие в чужой голове, его волновали мало. Но именно сейчас он в первый раз чётко увидел, что рано или поздно Юра вырастет в самого настоящего дикого тигра, способного откусить не только обидевшую руку, но и голову обидчику. Будет забавно понаблюдать, решил Витя.

Они направились в сторону парка. 

— Прогуливаешь занятия? — спросил он между делом.

— У меня каникулы. — Юра перехватил его недоверчивый взгляд. — Что? Я уже закрыл год. — А через несколько шагов поинтересовался, — когда тебя выпишут?

— Стандартный курс — четыре недели. Осталось девять дней, — ответил Витя, устраиваясь на свободной лавочке. — Уже соскучился?

Юра метнул на него взгляд полный ярости, но ответил удивительно спокойным голосом:

— По своей новой программе.

Точно, программа. Показать её на бетонной дорожке не вышло бы при всём желании. Дать послушать только музыку, которую Витя для неё выбрал, было глупо. Он заранее знал, что музыка Юре не понравится. Можно было бы попытаться объяснить настроение и идею, которые он хотел передать зрителям, но на словах выходила полная чушь.

От размышлений отвлёк зычный голос, прозвучавший совсем близко:

— Витёк, это твой брат? Похож очень.

К их лавочке подошёл один из Витиных новых знакомых. Юру от прозвучавшего вопроса перекосило так, что Витя всерьёз забеспокоился, как бы он на всю жизнь не остался с таким лицом. И лишь пару секунд спустя он понял, что тот изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не заржать в голос. Подозрительная реакция, решил Витя, а знакомому ответил:

— Мы не родственники. — И весомо добавил, — коллеги.

— Ого! — Удивился тот, а потом изъеденной ожогами ладонью хлопнул Юру по плечу, и скомандовал, — защищай честь Родины так, чтобы противник в ужасе бежал.

И вот ему Юра не грозился выломать пальцы, вместо этого спокойно кивнул и ответил:

— Конечно! — А когда они с Витей вновь остались одни, поинтересовался, — что это было?

Витя усмехнулся. Пожалуй, стоило рассказать.

— Это Лёха, мы по вечерам в карты режемся. Знаешь, у местных фигурное катание не пользуется популярностью. Вот и он поначалу в нецензурных выражениях пытался мне объяснить, что «мальчики в трико, косящие в телевизоре от армии» здесь не котируются. Но мы поговорили и нашли общий язык. Ему особенно понравилось, что на международных соревнованиях государственный флаг страны победителя висит выше прочих. В общем, можешь считать, что ты на передовой.

Юра слушал его, приоткрыв рот, потом решительно тряхнул головой и заявил:

— Вы все тут психи! — И без перехода продолжил, — что с моей программой?

Витя вздохнул. Отвлечь Юру было легко, сложно было отвлечь его надолго.

— Я хочу показать её тебе полностью, чтобы ты увидел цельную картину.

— А-а-а! — Юра запустил обе руки себе в волосы и энергично взлохматил отросшие пряди. — Вы точно сговорились меня довести. Дядя Яша обещает пригласить хореографа для произвольной, ты тайны разводишь, а время идёт!

— Могу показать костюм, — решился Витя и потянулся за телефоном. Найти в сети нужное изображение оказалось делом двух минут. В течение которых Юра нетерпеливо ёрзал и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на лавочке. Когда наконец Витя протянул телефон, во весь экран которого, была развёрнута его собственная фотография тринадцатилетней давности, Юра открыл рот и следом захлопнул его так резко, что зубы клацнули. Повисла напряжённая тишина, Витя уже жалел, что подался на уговоры.

— Ты гонишь? — свистящим шёпотом поинтересовался Юра. — Хочешь, чтобы я для своего дебюта надел твой старый костюм, который, сто пудов, давно моль съела вместе со всеми этими перьями, — он ткнул указательным пальцем в экран, — и стразами закусила.

Витя мысленно вздохнул. Решив явить миру нового Юрия Плисецкого, он как-то забыл, с кем имел дело.

— Тебе напомнить условия нашего договора? — скучающим голосом поинтересовался он и, не реагируя на резкое «нет!», продолжил, — я ставлю тебе короткую. Ты работаешь с тем, что я тебе даю, не меняешь по своему усмотрению музыку, хореографию или костюм. Не ломаешь композицию! — В голосе зазвенел металл. И Витя вдруг понял, что сейчас ведёт себя в точности, как дядя Яша, когда у того заканчивалось терпение (то есть практически всегда). А ведь Юра даже не был его учеником. Витя тихо выдохнул и закончил гораздо мягче, — не мешай мне сделать твой дебют незабываемым.

Юра сидел нахохлившись, засунув руки глубоко в карманы своей куртки и сжав губы в тонкую линию. Он смотрел в сторону и всем своим видом выражал крайнюю степень недовольства. Но молчал. Не орал, не ругался, не распинывал мусорки на пути к КПП. Витя понял, что это победа. Он зашуршал пакетом, нашёл связку бананов и протянул один Юре, как трубку мира. Глядя на то, с каким остервенением Юра вгрызся в несчастный фрукт, Витя как наяву увидел, чью шею он сейчас представлял под своими зубами. Картинка вышла яркой до дрожи, но конфликт был исчерпан, и расстались они вполне по-дружески.

Витя не любил откладывать дела в долгий ящик, поэтому на следующий день после возвращения появился в «Юбилейном» и прервал тренировку мелкого. Дядя Яша остался за бортиком, а они с Юрой отправились на лёд.

— Сейчас я показываю твою короткую, под музыку, от начала до конца, без прыжков, без вращений. Ну, ты сам понимаешь. — Витя криво усмехнулся, и Юра согласно кивнул — он понимал. — Смотри, запоминай, потом попробуешь повторить.

Через час Витя в полной мере прочувствовал то, о чём когда-то ему говорил дядя Яша — в юниорах Юре делать было нечего, а ещё — с ужасом осознал, сколько предстояло проделать работы, чтобы Юра сумел показать «Агапэ».

«Пугающе талантлив, но такой… резкий и прямой», — думал Витя наблюдая за ним.

— Не то, — в очередной раз повторил он.

А Юра в очередной раз пнул лёд и огрызнулся:

— Так объясни нормально, что за хрень, это твоё Агапэ!

* * *

Лето промчалось так быстро, что Юра и опомниться не успел. Казалось, что ещё вчера он вернулся в Питер, и вот уже дядя Яша требует принести нотариально заверенную доверенность от отца, дающую право на вывоз Юры из страны.

— В первую очередь, тебе нужен опыт взрослых турниров. — Дядя Яша и Лилия плечом к плечу сидели напротив. — И рейтинг. Начнём с Челленджера, продолжим на Гран-при. Может и на Евро попадёшь.

— Что значит «может»? — Возмущённо вскинулся Юра. — Я всё лето работал, чтобы побеждать!

Его тренеры молча переглянулись. Юре их взгляды очень не понравились, выглядело так, будто они знали что-то, чего не знал он, только говорить не хотели.

— Вот в Италии и покажешь, на что способен, — проворчал дядя Яша.

И Юра показал! Он откатал без падений, сделал все прыжки. И лишился дара речи, когда увидел свои оценки. Второе место после короткой, пятое после произвольной. Вечером в их номере дядя Яша традиционно устроил разбор полётов, а Юра сидел на кровати и даже не пытался делать вид, что слушает.

— Пойми, ты не можешь бороться одними прыжками. Не сейчас. Любой из парней там, — дядя Яша махнул рукой в сторону двери, — физически сильнее тебя, выносливее, с уже сформировавшимися скелетом и мышцами. Да, у тебя два стабильных квада, но перепрыгать всех не получится. У тебя есть своё непобедимое оружие — ты лёгкий, ты гибкий, ты можешь выполнять элементы так, как никто из них, — ещё один взмах на дверь, — уже не согнётся. Поэтому, хватит упираться как баран! Возвращаемся к тренировкам, шлифуем программы. И я тебе гарантирую, что в Канаде ты будешь стоять на пьедестале.

Юра наконец оторвал взгляд от абстрактной картины, висевшей на стене напротив его кровати. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось разнести чёртов номер в щепки. Или разрыдаться. Он никак не мог определиться.

— Вы знали, что так будет? — В его голосе звенела обида пополам со злостью. — И ничего не сказали!

Дядя Яша досадливо крякнул, потёр затылок, подошёл к кровати и грузно сел рядом с ним.

— Напомни, сколько раз я говорил тебе, что нужно больше внимания уделять компонентам? Сколько раз из-под палки заставлял отрабатывать дорожки?

Юра недовольно засопел, признавать очевидное отчаянно не хотелось. Но дядя Яша ждал ответа, поэтому он скрипнул зубами и буркнул:

— Много.

— Много, — как эхо повторил за ним дядя Яша. — А что я слышал в ответ на любое замечание? «Я и так выиграю!» Ты хоть раз попытался применить что-нибудь из того, чему тебя научила Лилия?

Юра душераздирающе вздохнул и отрицательно мотнул головой. Ещё два дня назад он действительно думал, что справится и так. Дядя Яша понаблюдал за ним, потом встал и отошёл к окну. Несколько минут, заложив руки за спину, молча рассматривал пейзаж, потом развернулся к кровати и сказал:

— Ничего страшного не произошло. У тебя ещё есть время, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в свои выступления, а я и Лилия тебе в этом поможем.

Юра шмыгнул носом и снова кивнул.

— Ладно.

Показываться Виктору на глаза после такого фиаско не хотелось, но вариантов не было — у них был один тренер и один каток. А ведь Юра мечтал о том, как привезёт из Италии своё первое взрослое золото, сунет его Виктору под нос, и тому придётся выполнить условие спора. Он сжал челюсти и задрал подбородок повыше. Ничего, первый блин комом, но он понял свои ошибки и будет работать над ними. А Виктор никуда от него не денется. Осталось разобраться, что же такое это грёбаное «Агапэ».

Юра вернулся к тренировкам, старательно гнулся и тянулся, пахал как проклятый в балетном классе. Во время одного из уроков он краем глаза зацепил отражение в зеркальной стене и едва узнал в нём себя. У парня в зеркале были идеальная осанка, текучие движения и длинные волосы. Юра замер посередине вращения и, не отводя взгляда, медленно подошёл ближе. Он распустил хвостик и растрепал отросшую чёлку, которая тут же упала на глаза. Сложно было поверить, что это он, что он может выглядеть таким… трогательным и беззащитным. Юра моргнул и иллюзия рассеялась, в зеркале вновь отражался он сам с отросшими до плеч волосами. Лилия стояла поодаль и внимательно за ним наблюдала. А после окончания урока сказала:

— Не нужно стричься, твоя причёска правильно оттеняет образ, который мы хотим создать.

Юра по привычке вскинулся, чтобы спорить, но по-быстрому взял себя в руки и только кивнул. Ему была нужна победа, если для этого придётся выглядеть как девчонка, что ж, он справится.

Дядя Яша не обманул. В Канаде Юра стоял на пьедестале. С серебром на шее. Его невеликий запас артистичности закончился вместе с мелодией произвольной программы. Делать вид, что он был счастлив занять второе место, Юра не собирался. Как он будет выглядеть на фотках — его не волновало. А взявший золото канадец радостно махал руками и орал в ухо как раненый в жопу лось! Юра скрипнул зубами и отвернулся.

«Встретимся на Ростелекоме, козлина, — думал он, погребённый под лавиной фотовспышек. — В Москве от тебя мокрого места не останется».

После возвращения на родину в жизни снова остались лишь тренировки и репетиторы. Виктор раскатывался уже всерьёз, начинать сезон он планировал с родного чемпионата. Глядя на него, сажавшего почти идеальные квад-флипы, Юра чувствовал бешеный прилив энергии.

Незаметно наступил ноябрь, приближался очередной этап Гран-при. На Кубке Ростелекома Юра собирался показать всё, на что был способен. Но после завершения соревнований он снова держал в руках серебро. Дядя Яша и Лилия остались довольны результатом, и это было необъяснимо. Юре хотелось на стены лезть от досады, а они его хвалили!

Виктор оказался честнее. Первым, что Юра от него услышал после возвращения, было:

— Ты можешь лучше.

Юра и сам это знал. Осталось доказать миру.

Но в Москве случилось ещё кое-что, о чём он очень хотел рассказать, но как назло весь день рядом постоянно кто-то крутился, и пришлось ждать до самого вечера, чтобы спокойно поговорить.

На Ростелеком, кроме канадца и шумной компашки из Европы, распределился Кацуки Юри, тот самый. Юра, помня о тенях, про которые весной говорил Виктор, какое-то время размышлял, как такое возможно, чтобы человек, опутанный с головы до ног, продолжал вполне успешно участвовать в международных соревнованиях. Или Виктор ошибся, или всё это было очень странно.

Юра долго боролся с любопытством, но не удержался и на общей разминке перед произвольной посмотрел на Кацуки вторым зрением. Смотрел, видимо, слишком пристально, потому что тот почувствовал, оглянулся, встретился с Юрой глазами, смутился и по-быстрому слинял на другой конец катка. А Юра медленно моргнул, загоняя способности обратно под кованый замок повседневной реальности.

Кацуки был чист как свежий снег. Аура спокойно переливалась приглушёнными тонами, теней не было и в помине. Но Юра увидел память о них — отголоски сомнений, страхов и отчаяния, начисто смытые новыми воспоминаниями и ощущениями. У Кацуки Юри был друг, способный развеять тьму. Не шаман, конечно, но, похоже, личность яркая.

Когда Юра рассказал об этом Виктору, тот подтвердил:

— Я тоже заметил во время трансляции. А вот ты был похож на злобного ёжика.

— Зачем ты смотришь на окружающих так? — уже в который раз спросил Юра. — Чокнуться же можно.

Виктор надолго задумался, потом пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Просто интересно. Люди бывают очень красивыми. — И уже тише добавил, — а иногда очень страшными.


	3. Дальше — по меже

Приближалась зима, и всё снова стало как-то не так. Витя восстановил форму, вернулся к привычным нагрузкам, был готов, пускай и с опозданием на несколько месяцев, начать сезон. И всё равно, он как будто откатился на год назад. Настроение держалось стабильно паршивым, Витю то и дело посещало желание бросить всё и, прихватив с собой Маккачина сбежать на другой конец вселенной.

Небольшой просвет случился во время финала Гран-при. Витя в Барселону, разумеется, не поехал. Что ему там было делать? Его спортивный сезон начинался только через три недели. Но выступление мелкого он смотрел в прямом эфире и вместе с ним пережил головокружительный успех. Он знал, что всё получится! Ну, может не прям знал, но верил, что Юра справится с поставленной задачей. И Юра справился, показал миру именно то, что Витя хотел вложить в его программу. Ощущение свершившегося замысла кружило голову. А от новости, что оба его мировых рекорда побиты, кольнуло между рёбрами.

«Вот и всё, чего стоят твои победы и медали, — думал он, не сводя глаз с телеэкрана, на котором серьёзный Юра замер на верхней ступени пьедестала почёта и шевелил губами в такт звучащему гимну, — остановишься на мгновение, и тебя уже обошли. А назавтра никто и не вспомнит о твоём существовании».

Мысль была мимолётной, но оставила за собой отчётливый горький след. И Витя вновь задумался о том, что же ему делать дальше. Торжественное награждение закончилось, но трансляция всё продолжалась, на экране то и дело мелькали счастливый заваленный букетами Юра, гордый дядя Яша, растроганная Лилия и национальные флаги. Смотреть со стороны было непривычно, неправильно. Хотелось оказаться там, с ними, быть частью происходящего. Пожалуй, именно в этот момент Витя определился с тем, чем он займётся после завершения спортивной карьеры.

— Будет интересно, — пообещал он Маккачину, дремавшему у него на коленях.

Но даже принятое решение не помогло избавиться от дурного настроения. И главное — Витя никак не мог понять, что конкретно с ним не так. Физически он был в порядке, с поправкой на все травмы можно было сказать, что он был в отличной форме. Но каждое утро приходилось несколько минут уговаривать себя подняться с постели. Ему вдруг понадобилась причина двигаться дальше. Это было странно, это было непривычно, это было пугающе. И не известно, куда бы это его завело, если бы вернувшийся с соревнований Юра не подловил его в раздевалке и не потребовал сдержать слово. Про данное весной обещание Витя к тому моменту благополучно забыл.

— Ты обещал, что поедешь со мной. — Юра был предельно серьёзен.

— Давай не прямо сейчас. — Витя попытался шутливо улыбнуться, хотя вышел скорее оскал.

Впрочем, Юра не впечатлился. Он подошёл ближе, задрал подбородок, чтобы смотреть в глаза и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.

— Даже не надейся соскочить. Тебе это нужно не меньше, чем мне.

Внутри медленно поднялась волна раздражения. Голова пухла от собственных проблем и без дурацких игр!

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — Витя старался говорить спокойно и, кажется, у него даже получалось. — Чтобы я бросил всё и полетел с тобой к чёрту на кулички? И для чего? Побегать по тайге? — Под конец раздражение всё-таки прорвалось в голос.

Юра молчал и смотрел на него в упор, а он вдруг понял, что тот не просто смотрит — видит. Этот взгляд был осязаем, как колкий ледяной ветер.

— Отложим до лета, — миролюбиво предложил Витя и невольно поёжился, ощущение от взгляда было не из приятных. — Вместе слетаем в гости к твоему деду. Маккачина с собой возьмём.

Юра моргнул, и кожу тут же перестало покалывать.

— Ты не протянешь до лета. — Взгляд у него стал серьёзным и немного грустным. — Дыра в груди снова стала больше, ауру почти не видно. Только здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в Витин лоб, — чистый цвет.

Дурацкая игра оставалась всего лишь игрой, но услышанное выбило почву из-под ног. Витя сделал пару шагов назад и медленно опустился на скамейку. А Юра стянул резинку со своих волос, запустил в них обе руки и с раздражённым стоном растрепал. Потом решительно развернулся к нему лицом и требовательно спросил:

— Почему ты такой упёртый, а? Ты же сам ко мне пришёл, чуть не умер в дороге, но пришёл. Ты хоть понимаешь, как тебе повезло меня найти.

— Повезло? — Витя озадаченно склонил голову к плечу и тронул пальцами уголок рта. — Я выпал из вертолёта и чуть на смерть не замёрз ночью в тайге.

«А мог бы банально сломать шею, — додумал он уже про себя. — Пожалуй, и правда, повезло».

Юра как-то странно глянул на него. Этот взгляд не мог принадлежать пускай и рано повзрослевшему, но всё-таки пятнадцатилетнему пацану. Вите на секунду показалось, что он заглянул в бездонный провал, из темноты которого на него в ответ уставились тысячи незримых существ. От этой мысли он вздрогнул, а Юра, словно специально нагоняя жути, добавил глухим голосом:

— Тот, у кого есть крылья, упасть не может. Ты просто нашёл кратчайший путь ко мне.

Слова зацепили что-то внутри, и это что-то мгновенно отозвалось едва слышным колокольчиком.

Витя прикрыл глаза и откинулся спиной на стену. Бред, конечно, городские страшилки и просто глупости. Но если на минуту допустить, что всё сказанное Юрой правда... Что если ему действительно нужно попасть в этот чёртов круг? В голове что-то щёлкнуло, мысли вдруг завертелись с безумной скоростью, воспоминания об аварии обрушились лавиной, погребли под тяжестью деталей и подробностей. И из этого водоворота перегруженный мозг выкинул на поверхность совершенно неожиданное предположение. Витя широко распахнул глаза. Вот сейчас он и проверит, насколько легенда продумана.

— Зачем ты убил людей в вертолёте? — Он пристально уставился на Юру, а тот озадачено посмотрел в ответ.

— Каких?.. — В голосе звучало одно лишь недоумение, но уже через секунду взгляд Юры заледенел, и Витю почти снесло со скамейки от вопля. — Придурок! Я никого не убивал! Зачем мне это?!?

— Вертолёт разбился, всё погибли. Скажешь, не твоих рук дело? — Витя и не заметил, что тоже повысил голос. Даже если он ни на миг не поверил, игра захватывала. — Ты же шаман. Бурю усмиряешь, по снегу ходишь как по асфальту, животные тебя слушаются. Чем люди помешали? Нужно было, чтобы я к тебе пришёл? Ну так выкинул меня из вертолёта, остальных зачем было убивать? Пускай бы улетали.

— Я тут причём? — Юра взвился ещё громче. — Все знали, что будет сильная буря. Видимость упала? Зимой не редкость — сложный рельеф плюс облачный фронт плюс ветер. Навигация отказала? А там полно мест, где стрелка компаса по кругу бегает. Местные в курсе, что над заповедником ночью и в непогоду летать опасно. Раз пилот решился на рейс — значит о чём-то думал, может бабла со столичных срубить хотел. А ты сам ко мне пришёл. Зачем тебя в тайгу понесло? Почему не улетел вместе со всеми? Не знаешь? Тебя к кругу притянуло, потому что ты — его часть. И до тех пор, пока ты этого не поймёшь, тебе будет всё хуже и хуже, если совсем не загнёшься из-за своего упрямства! — Он рубанул воздух рукой и резко замолчал.

Витя несколько секунд вглядывался в его посветлевшие от злости глаза, а потом снова опустился на скамейку и выдохнул. Легенда оказалась продуманной не хуже вселенной «Звёздных войн». К тому же, кое в чём Юра был прав — сколько бы Витя не думал о том, почему он тогда не улетел со всеми, ответа, кроме «захотелось», не находил. И вот это «захотелось» вызывало вопросы даже у него самого.

В раздевалке было тихо, только лампы мерно гудели под потолком. В голове у Вити тоже было тихо и пусто.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — устало поинтересовался он.

Юра подошёл и сел рядом.

— Фигню спросил, — ответил он уже спокойно. — Хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке. Ты должен вернуться в круг и стать собой настоящим, а не сопротивляться, как в прошлый раз. И тогда всё будет как надо.

Витя сидел и думал о том, что идея поездки в тайгу день ото дня становилась всё привлекательнее. И хотя его прошлое путешествие закончилось для случайных попутчиков очень печально, оно всё же вытряхнуло Витю из серой рутины и придало сил, которых хватило до конца сезона. Может в этот раз тоже получится? «Иначе, не протяну до лета», — невесело повторил он про себя, а вслух сказал:

— После национальных. Перед Новым годом возьмём несколько дней отдыха и слетаем. Надеюсь, дед Коля не будет против незваного гостя.

Юра с подозрением его оглядел, будто на глаз оценивал искренность, и кивнул:

— Не будет. Он знает, что нам это нужно.

Чемпионат прошёл неожиданно легко. На заключительной пресс-конференции Витя рассеяно улыбался камерам и косился на Юру. Мелкий сидел рядом с Гошей и выглядел душераздирающе несчастным. Ну, точнее, выглядел он готовым убить любого посмевшего к нему обратиться, но Витя прекрасно понимал, что в Барселоне он выложился до донышка и ещё не успел восстановиться. Выступил Юра хорошо, но серьёзной конкуренции ни Вите, ни даже Гоше составить не смог и жутко из-за этого расстроился. А сидевший между ними дядя Яша светился довольством — в мужском зачёте его подопечные заняли все призовые места.

Тем же вечером в холле гостиницы он подозрительно оглядел Витю и Юру с ног до головы, и недовольно проворчал:

— Если не явитесь к началу тренировок, можете вообще не возвращаться.

Юра возмущённо засопел и открыл было рот, но Витя, не теряя времени даром, пожал на прощанье дяде Яше руку, потом подхватил рюкзак и направился к выходу, по дороге цепляя Юру за капюшон куртки и увлекая за собой.

А когда прозрачные двери разъехались в стороны, впуская морозный воздух, он через плечо пообещал:

— Будем как штык, даже не сомневайся.

Сидя в тёмном салоне такси он рассматривал подсвеченный предновогодней иллюминацией город и размышлял, куда его несёт, а главное — зачем? Но отступать было поздно. Впереди ждал перелёт регулярными авиалиниями, потом короткий отдых в гостинице, а утром — полтора часа в служебном вертолёте и неясно сколько километров в машине по зимней дороге.

— Не дёргайся, — послышалось с заднего сиденья, — в этот раз доберёмся без происшествий.

Витя перехватил косой взгляд водителя и отвернулся обратно к окну. Конечная точка их путешествия беспокоила его гораздо сильнее того, как именно они в неё попадут.

В посёлке, куда они прилетели с почтовым вертолётом, их встретил дед Коля. Он радостно обнял Юру и приветливо кивнул Вите, как будто не было ничего удивительного в том, что он снова тут объявился. А ещё через четыре часа и два горных перевала все они оказались в домике на краю мира. И странное дело, стоило внедорожнику свернуть с накатанной дороги на просеку, как все сомнения исчезли, словно их и не было, а в груди уже знакомо затрепетало предвкушение чуда. Может быть, всё-таки было в этом месте какое-то волшебство?

Витя сидел на полу хорошо протопленной комнаты и почёсывал массивную голову Бурана. Юра метался из угла в угол и, размахивая руками, живописал, как он уделал всех и получил своё первое серьёзное золото. А дед Коля внимательно его слушал и благодушно посмеивался. Наконец рассказ о ратных подвигах закончился, и Витя спросил:

— Скоро пойдём?

Юра подошёл к окну и долго изучал низкое зимнее небо, а когда развернулся, на лице его было написано глубокое удовлетворение.

— Сейчас снег начнётся. Дождёмся, пока непогода разгуляется и двинем, как раз стемнеет.

В ответ на вопрос, зачем бродить в темноте и непогоде, Юра вначале только удивлённо посмотрел. А когда понял, что Витя не придуривается, а действительно не понимает, принялся объяснять:

— Чтобы спутникам не попасться. Когда шаман в круге, случаются разные, — он взмахнул руками, подбирая слова, — явления. Ни военные, ни учёные мне здесь нафиг не нужны, так что подождём пока сигнал у телевизора пропадёт.

И пока он доносил эти, прописные для него, истины, в его голосе было столько обречённого терпения, что Витя невольно улыбнулся. Потом Юра под шумок смылся на кухню и загремел там посудой.

— Когда внук приезжает, здесь всегда или метель, или затяжные грозы, — внезапно признался дед Коля.

— Он может управлять погодой? — Витя и сам не верил, что произнёс это вслух, это было невообразимой глупостью, достойной супергеройских блокбастеров.

Дед Коля только хитро улыбнулся в ответ.

* * *

Они плечом к плечу стояли на границе круга. Как и год назад над деревьями завывал ветер, вокруг в бешеном хороводе кружился колкий снег, а между чёрными камнями желтела высохшая трава.

— Так что это такое?

Юра стянул рукавицу и прикоснулся к глянцево поблёскивающей поверхности ближайшего камня. Между пальцами пробежала короткая оранжевая молния и осыпалась яркими искрами, которые растаяли в морозном воздухе, не достигнув земли.

— Это дверь. — Он снова натянул рукавицу и развернулся к Виктору.

— А с той стороны — другой мир? — Тот на него не смотрел, сосредоточенно разглядывал что-то прямо перед собой. И Юра тоже уставился на слабо покачивавшиеся сухие стебли.

— С той стороны начинается тропа, по которой можно попасть в другой мир. — Он помолчал и уточнил, — дофига разных троп, вообще-то. И миров.

Выразить словами то, для чего и слов-то ещё не придумали, оказалось невозможно. Сколько бы Юра не пытался — объяснить всё равно не получалось, поэтому он коротко бросил:

— Не отставай.

Но прежде чем успел шагнуть в круг, Виктор снова подал голос:

— Что я буду там делать?

Похоже, этот вопрос для него был главным. Какова конечная цель всего происходящего? Юра замер на середине движения и глянул через плечо.

— Станешь собой. — Это был самый близкий к реальности вариант. — Не отставай, — повторил он и всё таки вошёл в круг.

Мир размылся и обрёл чёткость. Вокруг стояло вечное лето, Юра задрал голову и ухмыльнулся давно знакомым, медленно гаснувшим в рассвете созвездиям, потом оглянулся и как раз успел отследить, как в мерцающем воздухе проступило чёрно-белое оперение, а следом реальность снова начала содрогаться. За камнями то и дело показывался зимний лес, зрение плыло, в лицо попеременно дышало то влажным теплом, то морозным ветром.

— Нет-нет. Нет! Прекрати сопротивляться! — Юра вцепился в руку Виктора и почувствовал под пальцами жёсткие перья, а когда посмотрел ему в лицо — напоролся взглядом на круглый непроглядно-чёрный зрачок, подведённый жёлтой каймой. Зрачок на долю секунды прикрылся третьим веком, и Юра тоже рефлекторно моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, тот снова стал льдисто-голубым.

Юра почувствовал настоящее отчаяние пополам со злостью. Ну почему Виктор был настолько упрямым!

— Что со мной? — Он упорно сопротивлялся превращению и судорожно оглядывался по сторонам. — В глазах темнеет и внутри как-то... Ты опять что-то сделал?

И Юра взорвался. Он слишком долго и терпеливо ждал.

— Ты не сапсан, а упёртый осёл! Достал. — С этими словами он приложил ладони к груди Виктора, на миг почувствовал, как заполошно стучало под ними сердце, а потом просто вышвырнул его из тела. Точнее, попытался вышвырнуть.

Виктор покачнулся от толчка, перехватил его запястья, но устоял на ногах. Секунды утекали одна за другой. Виктор растерянно моргал и даже не думал менять форму. Юра тоже замер, не веря глазам — ему не хватило силы, чтобы вытащить своего проводника из-под наросших за долгие годы слоёв скепсиса и рациональности. Осознание оказалось ошеломляющим.

— Ты что творишь? — Наконец отвис Виктор, но руки не отпустил, наоборот вцепился ещё сильнее. — Заигрался? Или всё-таки решил прикопать меня в снегу, пока никто не видит? — Он огляделся, сжал хватку крепче, потом посмотрел на Юру и непререкаемым тоном сказал, — здесь темно и холодно, метель усиливается. Хватит дурацких игр. Мы возвращаемся.

Он ухватил Юру за плечо и развернулся, намереваясь тащить его из круга силой, а потом вдруг сильно сжал пальцы, впиваясь до боли, и начал заваливаться куда-то вбок. Юра хотел его подхватить, не дать свалиться на землю или хотя бы замедлить падение. Но с такой разницей в росте попытка заранее была обречена на провал. Он понял, что сейчас и сам рухнет следом, зажмурился и из последних сил рванул Виктора вверх.

А потом что-то изменилось. Тяжесть не пропала, но она как будто уменьшилась и сместилась. Юра распахнул глаза и поражённо уставился на крупного чёрно-палевого сапсана, сжимавшего когтистыми лапами его предплечье и постепенно сползавшего по рукаву всё ниже и ниже. Юра медленно, чтобы не спугнуть птицу, согнул руку и поднял локоть повыше. Он едва сдержал ликующий вопль, рвущийся из груди. У них получилось, теперь им открыты все дороги, и Виктор будет в порядке. Больше никаких дыр в груди и медленного угасания.

— Ты классный! Я всегда знал. — Юра рассматривал своего проводника и никак не мог поверить в то, что это всё-таки случилось. Наконец-то, блин! Как же долго он ждал этого момента. Знать, что способен на большее, но не иметь возможности попробовать — бесило до дрожи. Но теперь...

Он осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев пригладил короткие перья на пёстром затылке, потом провёл ладонью по широкому крылу. Виктор не шевелился, только чуть наклонил голову и наблюдал за ним непроницаемо чёрным глазом.

Юра качнул локтем, словно подбрасывая его в воздух.

— Лети!

И затаив дыхание наблюдал, как тот напоследок сильно сжал предплечье когтями, расправил крылья и в несколько мощных взмахов набрал высоту.

— Офигеть. — Вышло почти с благоговейным придыханием, но изображать сейчас равнодушие не было никаких сил. — Реально, офигеть.

В лучах разгоравшегося восхода над его головой парил Виктор, и Юра знал, что запомнит этот миг навсегда.

Инициация состоялась, он и сам не понял, как именно, но знал, что всё получилось. Шаман больше никогда не будет один. А если Виктор вдруг забудет, что умеет летать, то Юра обязательно ему напомнит.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления, как долго простоял на летней полянке, запрокинув голову и не сводя глаз с парившего в вышине сапсана. Спустя бесконечность Виктор спикировал к его ногам, а через мгновение они снова оказались в зимнем лесу. Отчаянно захотелось схватить Виктора за руку и заставить отвести куда-нибудь прямо сейчас. Но Юра прекрасно понимал, что для путешествия в другие миры время ещё не пришло. Им нужно было привыкнуть, научиться сотрудничать и доверять друг другу. Когда настанет час, круг позовёт их.

А пока что Юра потянул Виктора за рукав, привлекая внимание.

— Ты как? В порядке?

Виктор озадаченно оглядывался по сторонам. Для того, кто только что совершил свой первый полёт, он выглядел неплохо.

— Нормально. — Он глянул на Юру и вдруг улыбнулся. — Завязывай с попытками меня убить, и пойдём уже домой.

И первым шагнул из круга.

Метель утихла. Косматые обрывки туч неслись на запад, среди них мелькала жёлтая основательно обкусанная луна. В спину из окна дедовой кухни бил свет, и длинные тени ложились под ноги.

— Не понимаю. — За последний час Виктор повторил это уже раз двадцать.

И Юра давно перестал пытаться объяснить. Всё-таки их жизненный опыт разительно различался. Юра воспринимал окружающий мир целиком и полностью и не задумывался о том, как, зачем и почему. Виктор же оказался не способен вот так запросто смириться с мыслью, что реальность гораздо шире, чем он привык о ней думать. Но в том, что в конце концов он это примет, не осталось никаких сомнений.

— Значит, я сказал, что мы возвращаемся, и стал птицей.

— Ага. — Юра безмятежно смотрел в ночное небо, полностью очистившееся от туч. — И моим проводником.

— Но как?

— Ты решил меня вести. — Юра улыбнулся ярким звёздам. — И круг принял твоё решение.

— Ничего такого не помню, но допустим. — Виктор заскрипел снегом, переступая с ноги на ногу, тихо ругнулся, когда провалился по колено и почти обиженно пробормотал, — вот почему из нас двоих, эльф — ты, а я постоянно проваливаюсь, а?

Юра подал руку, помогая выбраться на утоптанную тропинку, и покачнулся под его весом.

— Жрать надо меньше, — полузадушенно посоветовал он и тут же словил несильный подзатыльник, тряхнул головой и бросил злой предупреждающий взгляд. Но Виктор не впечатлился и беззлобно пригрозил:

— Будешь хамить, заведу куда-нибудь не туда. — Похоже, для него всё это до сих пор оставалось игрой. Ни превращения, ни полёта он не запомнил. А тот факт, что он научился видеть, его давно не смущал. И кстати, аура у него теперь сияла гораздо ярче питерских мостов в ночи.

Спорить и что-то доказывать было бесполезно, рано или поздно Виктор признает и шамана, и его силу. А пока что Юра забил и снова уставился на небо.

— Скоро начнётся, — пообещал он.

Виктор тихо вздохнул и тоже поднял взгляд вверх, но просто так успокоиться он, конечно же, не мог.

— И что теперь будет?

Юра действительно не понимал, что он него хотели услышать в ответ, поэтому озвучил очевидное:

— Будешь показывать мне путь, а я тебе — новые миры. Пару раз в год станем приезжать сюда. Если кто-то попросит помощи — поможем. — Он указал наверх. — Смотри, сейчас.

Небо над ними медленно расцвело жёлто-зелёными лентами. В полной тишине они слабо колыхались и словно плыли по звёздам, растекались от горизонта до горизонта, постепенно набирая яркость, окрашивались по краям в фиолетовый и алый.

Рядом потрясённо ахнул и наконец-то замолчал Виктор. А Юра улыбался всё шире. Как всегда, когда у шамана случалось что-то по-настоящему хорошее, круг радовался вместе с ним. Юра посмотрел на Виктора, по лицу которого гуляли разноцветные всполохи.

— Это в твою честь. Скажи, круче салюта.

Виктор согласно кивнул, но ничего не ответил и глаз не сводил с северного сияния, охватившего весь небосклон.

* * *

Витя сидел на трибуне и откровенно развлекался, наблюдая, как внизу размахивал руками и пинал лёд Юра, что-то доказывавший дяде Яше. Дядя Яша на его фоне казался прямо-таки эталоном спокойствия. О чём шёл спор, с такого расстояния было, конечно, не разобрать, но Витя был уверен, что узнает причину в самое ближайшее время. После второй прогулки по замороженной тайге их с мелким отношения стали, пожалуй, дружескими. Юра и раньше был весь как на ладони, но Вите, как и всем вокруг, от него обычно доставались лишь раздражение и яростные взгляды. Зато теперь тот словно признал Витю за своего, перестал шарахаться от участия и прикосновений и начал с ним разговаривать. Не хамить, не требовать немедленно внимания, а просто общаться.

И его дурацкий сленг наконец-то остался в прошлом, хотя это скорее была заслуга Лилии. Витя прекрасно помнил, как быстро и эффективно она умела воспитать высокую мораль духа через физические страдания тела у станка.

Пожалуй, очень скоро мелкий сможет составить достойную конкуренцию на соревнованиях. Витя прислушался к себе и с удивлением обнаружил, что эта мысль отозвалась внутри предвкушением и азартом, которых он уже давненько не испытывал. «Будет интересно», — в очередной раз пообещал он самому себе.

Проводники и их шаманы для него до сих пор оставались странной фантазией. Витя действительно не понимал, что такого особенного произошло с ними в засыпанной снегом тайге. В его воспоминаниях они с Юрой добрались до знакомой полянки, постояли там, потом Витя начал замерзать, и они вернулись в дом к деду Коле. Своего якобы превращения в сапсана и уж тем более полёта он не запомнил и верить в подобное отказывался наотрез, списывая всё на яркое Юрино воображение и его же одиночество, которое подталкивало к отчаянным выдумкам.

Большой спорт лишил мелкого детства, и в семье, видимо, не всё было гладко. Сверстников, с которыми он мог бы дружить, вокруг тоже не наблюдалось. Вот Юра и выдумал целую вселенную, а дед Коля со своими легендами и преданиями ему в этом помог. Очень скоро мелкий повзрослеет, и все фантазии останутся в прошлом. А если и не останутся — то пусть. Помогать тем, кто попросит помощи — не самое плохое хобби.

Инициация, надо же! Витя покачал головой и невольно усмехнулся. Он не отрицал, что после коротких каникул в заповеднике его настроение и самочувствие заметно улучшились. Но принимать за чистую монету превращение, полёт, другие миры… Не стоило требовать от него слишком многого.

Видеть ауру — ещё куда не шло. В конце концов, по этому поводу кто-то где-то когда-то проводил какие-то околонаучные исследования. Витя давно смирился с тем, что тоже иногда её видел. Временами это бывало даже забавно. Например, сейчас он мог поспорить на что угодно, что Юра больше вредничал, чем по-настоящему злился.

И от взгляда на разноцветные переливы, бликовашие вокруг встрёпанных светлых волос, вдруг вспомнилось: «Ты проводник. Вести за собой — твоё предназначение. Покажешь мне путь».

Витя снова улыбнулся. Что-то в этом, безусловно, было. И это что-то непрозрачно намекало на будущее развитие карьеры.

«Потерпи ещё пару сезонов, мелкий, — подумал он, — а потом я посмотрю на миры, которые ты захочешь мне показать».

Юра как будто услышал, резко поднял голову и, заметив, что Витя смотрит в его сторону, довольно ухмыльнулся.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Таинственный лес](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628797) by [fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020)




End file.
